Its Never Wrong to Fall In love
by Alice Colelynn
Summary: Ino and Kakashi start to realize that even with the age difference, that love can blossom anywhere at any given time, All they need is a little bit of a push and to remember, Its never wrong to fall in love.
1. Sexual Attractions!

Kakashi sighs a happy sigh as he walks to the book story. The New Come Come Paradise was coming out today; He didn't give his student the day off for nothing. Kakashi plays with the money while looking at the scenery. Kakashi see's the book store ahead and hurries into it. Kakashi notices the book store hasn't changed yet, still the same light blue walls and hardwood floor.

This place has never changed in the past 10 years which Kakashi was thankful for. Kakashi could understand small changes at times but nothing as precious as his Book Store. Kakashi walks into the ADULT AREA! Kakashi notices the Come come paradise Number 29. The one he was looking for. He grabs it and notices it's the first to be bought. Ha goes to the cashier and asks, "Also I would like the new movie of Come Come Violence."

The cashier nods and hands both the book and movie to Kakashi as he pays for the 27 dollars. Kakashi grabs the bag and walks out of the book store. He could spell the fragrance of roses before; *WHAM* Ino practically fell on Kakashi. Ino gets off fast and bends down in front of Kakashi helping him get his bag. Kakashi who didn't notice this was looking around for his bag panicking. Kakashi then looks up to see right down Inos shirt. Ino stands up fully as she hands Kakashi the bag.

"Here Kakashi...well I got to be going now...Need to find sasuke before sakura does so See ya." Ino says running off around the village. Kakashi watches her run around just noticing the revealing outfit of a mini skirt and short as fuck tank top. It was quite revealing but nothing to make her look like a slut.

"Hmmm Kids..." Kakashi sighs walking home and puts his movie away and grabs his book. Kakashi walks out of his house and walks to the tallest tree and jumps to the highest branch and sits down and as he's about to open the book to start reading he hears a, "Ino let go of SASUKE!" Sakura's voice rings out into the whole village even making the tree sway some. Kakashi's sighs again in frustration.

There was never a peaceful spot he could go to without someone messing it up. "No HES MINE" Ino's voice was just as loud as sakura's if not louder. Kakashi sighs rubbing his forehead as he starts to get a migraine. Kakashi then sighs jumping from the tree looking at the 3 teens. Ino notices Kakashi and waves. "Sakura and sasuke we have to walk dogs tomorrow...I believe one of you guys tell naruto...I'm getting tired of listening to you girls fight so go tell him. Well I'm going home so Ja Ne!" Kakashi then portals to his house and falls asleep on his bed hugging his book.

-Dream-

His first dream is from earlier that morning when ino fell on him. He just realized how much more *AHEM* Developed ino was from the other girls around the village. Kakashi turns on his side as he gets a smutty dream. (Or Obscene Dream) "Kakashi-Koi" Ino yells running around the house with a small black nightgown and black panties. Kakashi sighs getting in the shower. Not even 3 mins later does Ino show up in the bathroom. "Oh Kakashi-Koi" Ino smirks slipping off her clothes or what she did have on. Ino gets in the shower behind Kakashi and hugs him from behind pushing her body Into Kakashi. Kakashi groans a little as he keeps going on with his shower. "Kakashi dear...let me wash you." Ino says rubbing her wandering hands ALL over Kakashi's naked flesh. As Kakashi turns to face ino you notice he's not wearing his mask. Kakashi pushes ino into the shower wall and starts nipping at her exposed neck as she lets her hands wander south of the border. (LOL) Ino starts *AHEM* Playing with his member.

-END DREAM-

Kakashi jumps up panting and gasping putting his hand to his chest in an attempt to slow his heart rate. Kakashi remembers the dream perfectly. It was almost real...Kakashi could swear he actually felt everything that happened to him in the dream. He could almost feel Ino's hands on his member like in the dream, and also it's throbbing from the Sexual dream.

Kakashi grabs a towel and gets up from his bed. He notices his bed sheets wet from his sweating from the dream. "Great! What's worst is I'm having dreams about a 15 year old girl but the sad thing is the dream actually made me breathless and Sweaty. What's the world coming too?" Kakashi mutters going into his bathroom. His bathroom was a pretty good size. It had a deep nice big bath tub with a big shower and a sink mirror toilet and even a walk in closet...Kakashi takes off his cloths, head band and mask and gets into the shower, the hot water running down his exposed body. Kakashi sighs getting his "Sex on the beach" Shampoo and starts massaging the shampoo into his hair. Kakashi then washes it out ignoring the conditioner bottle and on to washing his body. He grabs his soap and rubs his whole body head...Err neck to foot and rinses off. Once out Kakashi turns off the water and put on the first towel he grabs. He washes his face in the sink and then starts to dry off to get dressed. Kakashi pulls off the towel and starts drying his body and hair some...Kakashi gets dressed and notices its 6am.

In Ino's dream that night, she had finally realized just how hot the Copy Ninja was. In fact, she had the same exact dream that Kakashi had. Only SHE was mostly on the receiving end. She woke up with a start and a hand over chest.

'How the fuck can just a dream get you horny!' she thought, feeling the need of pressing herself against Kakashi.

'And a dream about Kakashi? What in the hell is this world coming to.'

She got out of bed and bumped her head, and couldn't get up this morning. No, not really. She rushed to the bathroom, and quickly jumped into her warm shower. Her parents had recently decided that since she was a Chuunin perfectly capable of defending herself, that she could get her OWN home. You know, away from the annoying people called parents. And since then she had developed more of a different style. Cut off tops that show her midriff and miniskirts along with fishnets here and there were perfect to her.

She got out of her warm shower now smelling of lilacs, her favorite flower, and wrapped a towel around her full body. She walked to her closet and slipped on a purple tank top with a high collar, a purple miniskirt, and fishnets on her elbows and knees. She knew she was sexy, so why not show it off?

Kakashi who was already dresses had wondered off to the forest...on certain days his old team came to get trained further from their old sensei. Kakashi jumped into the tree and started to FINALLY read his book...After awhile footsteps could be heard walking towards him.

Ino decided that today, she would go to the forest to train more. Maybe if Sakura was there she could spar with her best friend. Usually she would ask her to train with her, but for some reason, she just couldn't get the silver-haired Jounin out of her mind. Sure he was hot, but he was twenty-nine years old! She shouldn't be thinking about him like that! She should be saying this stuff about Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." she murmured, walking farther into the forest than usual.

For some reason she just could say his name the way she used to. She stopped short of a large tree in the middle of the forest, and sitting on one of the branches was none other than Sharingan no Kakashi.

'Shit...'

Kakashi looks down and sees the upcoming person was ino...'Why does the world torment me so?' Kakashi looks back down and keeps reading his book. His eye brow rises at a certain position shown in the book.

'WHY DOES THE WORLD TEMPT ME SOO!' she thought, blushing furiously at yet another mental image of her and the Jounin... alone... at her house... in her bed... naked...

'GAH! OUT!'

"Oh, hey Kakashi-kun!"

'...What the FUCK did I just say! Oh no! What's he gonna think of me now! WHY DO I EVEN CARE WHAT HE THINKS OF ME!' Kakashi sighs and looks up. He looked at ino in a when you start calling me Kun kinda look. "Hello ...Ino what you doing here...at *checks watch* 7:30am?" Kakashi asks ino while inwardly groaning...the dream replaying over and over in his mind actually started getting Kakashi horny as he sat on the tree. 'DAMNIT...Why now' Kakashi thinks as he noticed ino was staring at him and hadn't answered yet.

"Uh... uh... well... um..." *DAMMIT, INO! STOP ACTING LIKE HINATA AND BUCK UP!* 'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!' *Uh, DUH! I'm your Inner-Ino. Now TALK TO HIM!*

'ALRIGHT!' "I-I was just um... you know... coming out t-to train! Yeah! That's it! Train!" *Smoooooooooth.*

'URUSAI!' Ino couldn't help but continue to blush as thoughts rushed into her mind of Kakashi.

'Oh God, not now.'

*Psh someone's horny, and by the look of how tight those pants just got, I'd say you're not the only one. So let's jump him now, and no one will have to know! ^.^*

Kakashi nods to ino as he thinks of peaceful things like animals and what not to calm him down. He noticed ino seemed a little tense...When he's sure he's calm Kakashi jumps out of the tree and starts walking to the ramen shop. His old students would take awhile. But before he leaves he yells back, "Hey...be careful with your training." And then starts walking to the ramen shop again. 'Okay, breathe, Ino, breath.'

"Be careful with your training...? Why the fuck would he cares!"

*He likes you, kiddo. Seriously, his boner was just about OBVIOUS!*

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," said a voice to her left.

Acting on instinct, she grabbed a kunai, and faced the unknown person. It was Sasuke. "Oh... Hey Sasuke." "Sasuke? Just Sasuke? No -kun?" "No... No -kun." *Yeah, that's reserved for Kakashi-kun.* "Ugh." "Hey, do you know where Kakashi went?" "Uh... yeah... Kakashi-kun went to the ramen bar I think." "Thanks. And Ino?" "Huh?" "Since when do you like Kakashi?" "WHAT!"

Ino threw the kunai she was still holding at Sasuke's head. "And since when did you get over me?" "I don't like Kakashi-kun, and I'll never get over you!" "Then why are you using the suffix not for me but for him?" Everything went silent except for the wind in the leaves. "That's what I thought. Later, Ino." Ino sat down next to the tree. "Oh, and Ino?" "Yeah?" "I like you better this way."

Ino blushed, and Sasuke left after his teacher. Kakashi ate his ramen fast so not many people would see his face if any could. Kakashi sees sasuke walk up to him. "Sasuke what brings you to little ol' me?" Kakashi asks with a laugh in his voice. "Did you see ino? I don't no but she's acting different calling you -kun and not me...even though I like it better when people don't make a big fuss over me..." Sasuke replies. "Hmm well naruto and sakura should be getting to the tree about now so let's go. When they got there they noticed Ino and sakura in a little rumble.

"WHAT are you TALKING about, Porker!" "I'm SAYING I can OUTFUCKINGDRINK you!" "Psh, YEAH RIGHT!" "FINE! I'll PROVE IT!" "FINE!" "Tonight, Club Shuriken, Midnight, we'll see who can hold their liquor better!" "Deal!"

Ino and Sakura shook hands. "We'll bring both of our teams as witnesses to the victor!" "You got it!" Ino smirked, and Sakura rushed over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun! You made it!" 'Was I that retarded looking?' *Yup.* 'Ugh.' Kakashi rolls his eyes at their little competition and sighs. "Ok well team we're going to practice different element attacks, first we need to find your element..." Kakashi tells the group.


	2. Training, Sleeping and Jealousy

Ino walks over to the tree and sits down sharping her weapons trying to look like she was actually doing something. "Sasuke your personality means your better for fire when Naruto's hyper-ness would be the free flowing wind and sakura's grace would probably be plants, or earth...though she's not the type for the dangerous earth. Ino watches them silently. Kakashi sighs as he knows ino is watching them. "Ino...if you want you can come and train too...Your element would be...hmmm...Water or maybe even Lighting..." Kakashi says looking at ino from the corner of his eye. "Well... I guess so..."

She got up from her place leaning against the tree. *YES! ANYTHING FOR YOU, MY LOVE!* 'Shut up!'

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try water and lightning. Lightning first though. More attracted to it." *Only because you know that's what he uses most, and you want him to get more... personal.* 'SHUT UP!'

Kakashi looks at them all and shows them a few hand signs...After that he taught his team there elements and show them how to control them. Kakashi then walks over to ino to teach her lighting. "Ok well after you use those hand signs you have to have good focus on your element to bring it out...once you do that you can start fighting with it and make different attacks." Kakashi explains to ino. "Okay."

Ino did the successive hand signs, and in the palm of her delicate hand, there was produced a small blue lightning sphere, very similar looking to the Chidori, Kakashi's signature attack. It was definitely something's seeing as Kakashi's three students had yet to get any results besides Chakra depletion.

Kakashi looks at Inos hands. "Hey ino that great you got it now harness the power and concentrate on the lighting element." Kakashi walks over to his students. Sasuke starts to get fire in his palm as sakura is cheering him on. Kakashi pulls sakura away to give her private help on plants. Naruto watches from the sidelines knowing Kakashi will show him too. Kakashi noticed a chakra glowing around ino...either she was pissed or was getting the lighting to work better.

'GRAAAAAAAAAH! STUPID FUCKING FOREHEAD-GIRL! I'LL KILL HER! I'LL RIP HER TO SHREDS! I'LL-'

*Whoa, relax! Sakura doesn't like Kakashi-kun! She like's Sasuke! 'Member!*

'Oh... right...'

*Now, come on, we need to improve so he'll give us praise. And don't forget to wear something sexy tonight! Kakashi'll be there heehee!*

'Oh right... Now let's crack down!'

Ino thought hard on an attack, and said, as well as did, the first thing that came to mind.

"Raikou Tama no Jutsu! (Lightning Sphere Technique!)"

She quickly rammed her hand into the nearest tree, imagining it as Sakura, effectively splitting the tree in half.

"!" she shouted, running away from the tree that was heading right for her.

Kakashi turns around seeing ino trying to run from the falling tree. Kakashi jumps up and runs toward ino grabbing her bridal style and jumping out of the way. In about 2 mins the tree was down, right where ino was standing. Kakashi looks down at ino who is laying in his arms kinda shocked at what happened.

'Oh...my...God...'

*Dude...we're in his arms...*

'Shit...I'm getting...'

*Horny? Oh shit...*

'OHGODDON'TTHINKABOUTTHEDREAM!-'

*SHIT I already did.*

Ino, who was currently in a state of shock about, well, everything that just happened in the past five minutes or so, blushed a deep shade of crimson, that could rival that of Kakashi's Sharingan.

*Why is it ALWAYS Sharingan users... Hey, you there? Ino? Ino!*

'...Too much... Chakra...'

Her Inner sighed.

*Rest, I'll wake you up in time for tonight.*

'Thank you...'

"Thank you... Kakashi-kun..."

And with that said, she fainted, right there in one Hatake Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi sighs. "Ok that's all for today...I have to uhh take her somewhere..." Kakashi says to the students walking towards his house. Once inside he goes into his room and lays ino on his bed and takes her shoes off. Kakashi sighs and lies down next to her and closes his eyes drifting off to sleep.

*...Wake up...*

Ino groaned.

*Ino...wake up...*

'Go away...'

*YAMANAKA INO IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW I'LL KILL YOU!*

"I'M UP!" yelled Ino, sitting up straight.

"Huh? Where am I...?"

*Look to your left.*

Ino looked to her left to see Kakashi lying right next to her, sound asleep.

*Now would be a good time to take off his mask...*

'I know... but...'

*Do it...*

Ino groaned, but slid her hand towards Kakashi's face. She stopped at the last second, adjusting herself, and gripping his shoulder.

"Hey, Kakashi-kun. Wake up!"

Ino looked at Kakashi, her hair sliding over her right shoulder, and onto his arm. She shook him.

"Kakashi-kun! Come on! We need to go to the club, remember!"

Kakashi wakes up to have ino leaning over him. 'hmm I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning' Kakashi gets up grabs his shoes and hands ino his hand while grabbing her shoes to put on the way to the club.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH NO YOU DON'T! I need to change out of these before going to that dammed club!"

Ino started walked towards her house as they got out the door.

"You can come if you want to, but there is no way I'm not changing first!"

Kakashi sighs and puts his shoes on while waiting outside...Kakashi grabs his book and starts reading. 'Wait...why am I waiting for her? What's the point... ?' Kakashi thinks while reading his book. He hears ino squeal or something he wasn't really sure.

Ino squealed at the thought of putting on her new outfit.

"This is gonna be so PERFECT! He will so totally notice me... Or maybe he already has."

*Wow. Nice outfit.*

"Ah, but isn't it?"

Ino ran downstairs quickly in her new outfit, of course, she was wearing high heeled boots over the fishnets on her leg's to complete the outfit, and rushed outside to see what Kakashi thought. She noticed Kakashi leaning in her doorway as she opened the door, and smirked. She leaned up against him, pressing her breasts into his arm, leaning over him to sneak a peek at his book.

"Well, well, aren't we naughty?"

Kakashi sigh backing away from ino. "You're too young to read that and we better get going before everyone thinks you bailed." Kakashi says putting his book into his pocket and walking off to the club with ino right beside him. 'Damn she's pretty hot in that... Why does the world seem to mess with me?' Kakashi thinks before walking in the club. Sakura runs up yelling, "Kakashi-Sensei..." And for some weird reason hugs you...

'*THAT LITTLE SLUT! XO*'

'SHE BETTER GET HER FUCKIN' GREDDY LITTLE HANDS OFF MY MAN!'

*THAT FUCKIN' WHORE! KICK HER ASS TO THE GROUND!*

'KIIIIIIIIIIIILL!'

*NO, MAUL!*

'MURDER!'

*TORTURE!*

"Oh, hey Sakura-san..." said Ino quietly.

She simply did nothing about the fact that she was all over the man that had hoped to achieve, and once again, the beautiful Sakura, had come to take them away.

'You know, I should get used to this by now, but for some reason this hurts more than when she ever did it to Sasuke.'

*Why didn't you kill her!*

'She's my best friend; I couldn't hurt her no matter what.'


	3. Drinking, Dancing and Cleaning?

"Hurry up, love birds. We're gonna be late."

'LOVE BIRDS...WITH SAKURA...I RATHER HAVE INO' Kakashi screams in his head. Sakura lets goo blushing some but didn't try explaining. 'ehh does that mean sakura likes me...WTF' Kakashi goes over to ino and follows her over to the rest of the teams. Sakura grabs your hand...'WTFH' "AHEM sakura why are you so clingy to me?" Kakashi asks her. "Uhh I'm not always like this..." "Sakura do you still like sasuke? Because if you like me...all I can say is I can't Date One of my students." He tells her. Sakura walks off towards sasuke sulking but in her mind swears to get all the guys ino likes or liked to love her... Kakashi walks up to ino and whispers in her ear. "Hey I want you to beat sakura for me? Ok?" Kakashi says to her.

Ino smirked.

"You don't know how often I come here."

"FIRST ROUND!" yelled Asuma, putting two shot glasses in front of the teens.

"One shot of Whiskey each. Ready... BEGIN!"

Ino took her shot glass a downed it quickly, not seeming to faze her. Sakura, on the other hand, was having definite trouble getting the fiery liquid down.

"Having trouble, Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi was reading his book but behind the book and mask he was laughing. Kakashi watched as ino totally destroyed sakura all in a few mins. Everyone gets ready to leave and sakura clings to your shirt. "Kak...ashi se...nsei..." Sakura says. Kakashi sighs... "Sasuke take sakura home please..." Kakashi tells him before walking out by him self.

Ino saw Kakashi about to leave and got an idea.

"Hold on everyone, it's only midnight! There's still enough time to dance!"

Everyone seemed reluctant until Gai's team and Kurenai's team walked through the door.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! I AM DETERMINED TO DANCE WITH A GIRL BEFORE YOU!"

Everyone went silent.

"What the fuck," whispered Ino to herself.

*PICK ME! PICK ME!*

Kakashi looks at gai and sighs. He turns around to see all the girls with hearts in their eyes and the first thought was his mask was off...He touched it and sighed happy it was still there. "Uhh...i guess...anyone who...uhh...Do i have too?" Kakashi groans saying to gai. "YES" Gai yells. "Uhh well...Uhh I...ino? I think?" Kakashi says.

*YES!*

"Sure."

Ino walked over to Kakashi, and she walked with him to the middle of the dance floor followed by Kiba with some random chick, Naruto dragging Hinata, Sakura dragging Sasuke, and Tenten with Neji.

"Come now, Kakashi-kun, you MUST know how to dance! At least remember from when you were in ANBU. You must have partied with your friends after a successful mission sometime."

Kakashi scraches his head..."I'm not much of a dancer...I never got the hang of it." Kakashi whispers to ino. He could tell he had a faint blush on his face? Mask? All he knew was he was going to be embarrassed at the end of this.

Ino smirked.

"Well, then you chose the right girl. Just move with the music. You have to feel it as well as the person you're dancing with."

*YOU GO GIRL!*

"Now," she said placing her hands around Kakashi's neck.

"Put your hands around my waist."

Kakashi sighs and lightly wraps his arms around her waist. The song named "Shut up and sleep with me came on" And ino started moving around. Kakashi being a good ninja memorizes her movements and starts dancing along with her. Kakashi really could live his life with a girl like ino but is he going to tell her that? No at least not yet.

Ino smiled.

"I guess this is what I get from the "Copy Eye Ninja," huh?"

Just then another song came on.

"Dip It Low," she whispered, looking at the other girls.

Even Hinata was smirking.

"Uh-oh," said Kurenai, just as all the girls gathered in the middle of the dance floor.

Hell even Sabaku no Temari was there! Each one of the girls began doing a choreographed dance to the song, and everybody stopped to watch. Ino, being the main one, was being watch more. There were many cat calls and wolf whistles thrown, but out of everyone the one person she mainly saw was Kakashi. She wondered if she was doing a good job, but the encouragement said she was doing great.

Kakashi smirks as a new song comes on...lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. Kakashi and most the guys start cheering at the song...some of the guys tried singing it. Ino comes up to Kakashi and pulls Kakashi on stage to sing it.

"OUU! GO KAKASHI, YOU SEXY BEAST, YOU!" yelled Ino, along with all of the other girls.

He began singing, and surprisingly, he wasn't that bad. Actually he was pretty good.

Everybody was cheering him on, jumping to the beat. He jumped off stage, and went straight to the bar, and Ino followed him.

"You were great, Kakashi-kun!"

*heheh, get him drunk, dance more, and BOOM!*

Kakashi grabs a drink and sits down and watches everyone. A few other songs that played were. "Dirty little secret" "I must be emo" "Popular" "30 min" Kakashi looks around and groans he knows ino won't let him go home till he dances with her. "Want to dance ino?" Sasuke came up and said. Kakashi started growling at sasuke. "Well..."Ino began..."She can't...she's dancing with me!" Kakashi grabs Inos hand and starts dancing with her.

Sasuke smirked as the two people danced.

"So they haven't told the other. Hm. Interesting."

"You know, Kakashi, I think you might be slightly buzzed," said a smirking Ino.

"You're not acting normal. But... I think I like it."

Kakashi shakes his head and once the dance was over Kakashi walked out of the club and started walking around before heading to his house...

"Ugh great. What did you do wrong now, Ino-Pig?" sighed Ino.

Ino quickly said her goodbyes, and walked out the door towards her house.

"Well lookie here," said a voice to her right.

She drew in breath. In the middle of the alleyway was a man, maybe twice her size, leaning on the wall.

"Shit."

"Yeah, shit."

He grabbed her arm, and with the alcohol in her system, she wasn't able to break away. So, naturally, she did what any other girl would do. Yell.

"HELP!"

Kakashi stopped and his body went frigid when he heard ino yelling no screaming on the top of her lungs for help. Kakashi started running around to see a guy on top of her ripping her clothes. A rapist if u will. Kakashi's chakra Sky rocketed. Kakashi grabs the mad and nearly beats him to death. He looks down to see ino in tears with no shirt. Kakashi takes off his jacket and picks her up and goes to his house.

Ino sat on the couch, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset you. You know... in the club, when you left."

Kakashi sighs... "No you didn't upset me I just don't usually party or anything like that and now you need to sleep." Kakashi grabs a wife beater and throws it to ino. "Here ill leave for you to put it on" Kakashi walks out of the room and a few minutes comes back in and puts the jacket somewhere. He helps ino into his bed and covers her up. As he's leaving he hears ino whimpering so he goes and lies on the other side of her.

Ino felt a weight enter the bed, and she sighed with relief.

"Thank you... Kakashi-koi (Kakashi my love)," she whispered before falling asleep.

Kakashi sighs... 'Did she mean that? dude you're not supposed to fall in love with someone 14 years younger than you but then it's never wrong to fall in love...Ugh' Kakashi goes to get up only to have Inos tight grip on his waist...'Awe What the hell' Kakashi lays back down and slowly drifts to sleep.

Ino woke up warm and content, and no reason why.

*Come on, girl. What happened last night? You got drunk, danced with Kakashi, almost got raped, he saved you, so you should be...*

'Oh my God.'

*Yup*

Ino opened her eyes to see herself looking at Kakashi. With the mask, sure, but still...

'He's so hot...'

*I know.*

Ino reached up and brushed stray hair from his face.

'I wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning...'

Kakashi groaned and puts his face into his pillow. After a few second did he relies Ino was still there. Kakashi gets up and yawns. "Morning..." Kakashi then walked out with only pj pants and makes breakfast.

Ino blushed.

'Kakashi... No shirt... Oh my God I think I died and went to heaven.'

Ino got up out of bed and went to help Kakashi with breakfast.

Kakashi stood in the kitchen looking at what to make... "Ino...what should we have to eat?" Kakashi asks the girl as she comes out of the bedroom and up to him.

"Um... I don't know. Whatever you have I suppose."

She sat down at the table.

"I'm not really that picky."

Kakashi starts groaning..."Uhh eggs, bacon, pancakes?" he asked her unsurely...

Ino smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you can actually cook, I guess."

She giggled slightly.

"Hmpt I resent that...Being alone for a long time you need to survive" Kakashi tells her. As he starts the pancakes and bacon first. After that he makes eggs and serves ino a plate and grabs himself some.

Ino bit into the pancakes. She laughed to herself.

'Oh God this is gonna be fun.'

"Hmm... well I SUPPOSE they're EDIBLE..."

"Huh? I actually have been eating this for awhile I lost my taste buds so sorry" Kakashi smiles at her.

She sighed.

"Well, I guess no one can blame you for being a tasteless person..." she looked around the room, "In more ways than one."

"Huh? If u don't want my shirt give it back...or if u don't like my house I wont invite you in no more" Kakashi mutters to himself but ino still heard. Kakashi finishes the food and puts his plate in the sink and goes into his room and lies on his bed.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him, which he definitely saw, and followed him to the bedroom *rowr*.

"Get up you lazy bum!" said Ino, leaning in his doorway. She sighed when he didn't move, but got an idea.

'Well, he won't get too mad if I cleaned the place up a bit...

About a few hours later Kakashi woke up and then closed his eye...He noticed everything all sparkly and CLEAN...'WTF WHAT HAPPEND?' Kakashi got up and walked into the kitchen to see ino sitting down at the table drinking water or something with dust all over HIS shirt she was still wearing.

Ino smirked.

"So, you finally decided to join the living," she said taking another sip of her scotch.

'Heheh, he probably thinks it's water or something.'

*Ya got that right.*

"Seeing as your house was barely livable, I decided to take the liberty to... clean up a bit."

She looked down at his shirt she was wearing.

"And I suppose you'll let me keep the shirt?"

*HA! He BETTER let us keep the damned shirt after all that fuckin shit we went through! He'll have to rip it off of our dead bodies to get it back!*

Ino blushed at the thought.

'Well, dead or alive he'll have to rip it off. I'm just leaning towards alive.'

She smirked again at the *ahem* circumstance they would have to be in for that to happen.


	4. Sexual Frustrations

Kakashi rolls his eyes..."sure I have more." Kakashi walks back into his room to get dressed out of his pj bottoms. He puts on a black wife beater and pants. Kakashi walks out dressed...some...and looks at ino..."You're a little dirty and I know you don't want to go home to get cleaned up so go in my bath room and take a shower. Here's another shirt...Uggh I'm going to have to buy more clothes if you're going to steal all mine." Kakashi says giving ino the shirt. Kakashi kisses Inos forehead. "And that thanks for cleaning my house." Kakashi whispers in her ear before going to sit on the couch.

Ino blushed, and held the shirt.

'Oh my God...'

*Oh my God... Did he just-*

'Yup.'

"Um... thanks Kakashi-kun."

"Ya...well you better get in the shower before someone comes in and assumes I has hot, sexy kinky Sex with you on the apartment floor." Kakashi smirks looking at ino who was beat red. Ino, now currently tripping over air and, ran into the bathroom as fast as she could, and jumped into the shower. She looked at his shampoo.

'Hm. Sex on the Beach. Not bad.'

*Not bad at ALL.*

She used his shampoo and mixing with her natural scent caused an aroma of beauty and sexuality. She stepped out of the shower, and noticed-

'Oh SHIT!'

*Oh dear sweet Jesus no.*

'FUCK FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK!'

-there was no towel.

Kakashi heard the shower water turn off and looked towards the door...'Hmm did I ever put new towels in there? SHIT' Kakashi got up and got new towels and knocked on the door. Ino opened it a little and you give her the towel but I guess from the water dripping off her made her slip when she was grabbing the towel from you which resulted with her wet, naked body lying on top of you.

Ino looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

'Oh shit. He's gonna kill me now.'

*Dude. Do you not FEEL THE FUCKING BONER!*

'...HAHAHHA! I GAVE KAKASHI A BOOOONERRRR!'

*SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!*

Ino blushed furiously at the hardness on her thigh.

Kakashi sighs looking at ino who lets say won't get off...not that Kakashi didn't like the feeling of her on top of him. Kakashi groaned as he can feel how stiff he got in the lower region. Kakashi wraps his arms around ino and sits up that way he won't see her naked and pounce at the sight. He closes his eye and turns around waiting for ino to get the towel on. Kakashi sighs as now he's going to have to change because he's wet.

*! YOU LITTLE FUCKERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!*

'UGH!'

"Um... I'm sorry about that... I guess... I should've remembered to get a towel, huh?"

*I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I BET HE LIKES THAT LITTLE SLUT, SAKURA!*

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! WHAT AN INSOLENT... MALE! He does NOT realize how INSULTING THAT IS!'

Kakashi groans...very aware of the glaring eyes behind him..."Look ino I'm sorry it's just...ughh I don't no just don't hate me..." Kakashi says turning around and quickly removes his mask and kisses her on the lips and the quickly fixes his mask. Kakashi gets up and walks into his bedroom and puts on a new pair or Boxer, Shirt and as he's about to put on pants he hears the door open. 'Shit...why now...I just myself calm'

*GODDAMMIT GO IN AFTER HIM!*

'I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-'

*GO!*

Ino walked over to his door, and opened the door. She stood in the doorway, still in her towel, and staring at the floor.

"Kakashi-kun... I'm sure if that meant anything to you... but... isn't it wrong... to fall in love with someone fourteen years older than you...?" she trailed off, not being able to finish.

Kakashi looks over at her and sighs. Kakashi sits down on his bed and motions for her to also sit down. "Ahem ino come and sit down..." Kakashi says to get her attention. Ino looks around unsurely as she walks over to the bed but she doesn't sit. Kakashi sighs. "It's never wrong to fall in love, Ino. You've just never fallen in love with anyone that could show you that." Kakashi says to ino.

Ino stood in front of him, hands tightly clenching her towel in front of her.

"You're wrong."

Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

"I fell in love with the one man that could. You."

Kakashi smiles a little. "Well that was...unexpected." Kakashi laughs. "Ino you need to get dressed...you'll get a cold standing in a towel dripping wet." Kakashi tells her grabbing shorts and putting them over your boxers. On your way out of the bed room you hug ino and start walking towards the living room.

*He didn't reject me...*

'But he didn't accept me either...'

'*HE LAUGHED AT ME!*'

Ino threw herself onto his bed, and screamed into a pillow.

"DAMN YOU, KAKASHI FOR NOT BEING FUCKING CLEAR!"

Kakashi waited for ino to come out...why was she always mad at him?

Kakashi heard a faint, "DAMN YOU, KAKASHI FOR NOT BEING FUCKING CLEAR!" Coming from his room...Kakashi sighs going to his radio and putting on, "Shut up and sleep with me" And listened to it while he started making a Lovely dinner...now only if it tasted as good as it looked. Kakashi sighs and throws it away. What kind of girl would like a guy whose food tastes worst then being raw? He didn't know many...he was pretty sure ino problem made food for herself when he went in his room. Kakashi sighs reading a cook book for Dummies. He wanted to make a wonderful dinner to make up with ino for being so...Himself...Kakashi sighs hearing his bedroom open but keeps reading about all the wonderful foods.

Ino went inside of the bathroom, changed, and quickly came out. Okay, so she didn't have a bra on this time. Big whoop... Okay, so they looked bigger without the horrid contraption... and they cause a LOT of attention... and okay, so the real reason was because she wanted to see how Kakashi would react, BIG DEAL! She walked out in the black short SHORTS that she had worn under her skirt, and the tank top/no bra. GO COMMANDO! She took out her hair from the confines of her ponytail, and walked towards the kitchen. She saw Kakashi leaning against the sink, cook book in hand.

"Um... Kakashi-kun? I COULD make dinner if you'd like..."

"No...No shouldn't over work you I mean you did clean my home...And this is the cleanest it's been even before I moved in..." Kakashi laughs reading his cooking for dummies book again. Kakashi sighs and puts the book down. Kakashi starts rubbing his forehead and did something only a few people ever see...He took off his headband...but still had his mask. He puts his head band down and leans on the counter again sighing. 'Hmm wonder if I can copy the cooking recipe and then make it perfectly?' Kakashi thinks. Kakashi picks up the book about to read it again before ino grabs it from him. She notices a VERY difficult recipe before her. Ino knew she could make it But Kakashi would never be able to do it.

"Okay, you know what?"

She grabbed a spatula.

"OUT!"

She smacked his hand with it to prove that she meant it.

Kakashi groans grabbing his head band and walking towards the living room but before he got too far from her he slapped Inos ass and then high tailed it out of there.

"THAT'S IT!"

Ino dropped the spatula, and ran after Kakashi, jumping on his back, piggy back style. She placed her lips against his ears.

"I'm gonna show you what it truly means to be tortured."

*Oh PLEASE let it be SEXUAL FRUSTRATION THAT'S TALKING RIGHT NOW!*

'Yup.'

*OH, SWEET JESUS YES!*

Kakashi laughs some. "Ooh so you're going to show me? Shouldn't I be showing you?" Kakashi asks as he feels her press her body even tighter on his back. *Knock Knock Knock* "Should I get the door?" Kakashi asks the girl who's on his back.

Ino shook her head, and brushed her lips against his.

"No..."

Ino kissed him on the lips, and gradually made her way of his back to drag him onto the couch.

Kakashi notices the window he could see blond, pink and black hair. 'Shit...oooh well this is better than training.' Kakashi pulls his mask down and kisses Ino back with force but a lot of passion in the kiss. The kiss having made ino moan makes Kakashi smirk into the kiss and he's now lying on the couch with ino on top of him.


	5. Another Visitor?

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, your door was open so-"

"...What the Fuck..."

"..."

In the doorway stood Kakashi's three ex-students, all standing there with different expressions on their face. Sasuke looked accomplished, Naruto looked confused, and Sakura looked like she could kill.

Kakashi slowly pushes ino so she's sitting on him. "So what do I owe you guys for a visit to my house?" Kakashi asks them totally calm. Sakura Starts yelling something about not touching HER sensei to ino while sasuke sits down and naruto starts asking you for tips to get a girl. "So after you ignore her she will eventually come to you?" naruto asks taking out a note book to take notes. "Not all the time...I think." Kakashi tells him.

"Grrrrrrrrrr SHUT UP FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"MAKE ME!"

Ino made a move to pounce on her, but instead wound up in Kakashi's arms again.

"Seriously, Sakura, it's none of your business who I date or not, and Ino, I need to keep her alive... somehow..."

Kakashi puts ino down and looks at his students. "So why are you guys here anyways?"

Sakura was too busy glaring at Ino, and Naruto was too busy staring at Sakura, so Sasuke was the only one left to say.

"We went over to Ino's to see if she would like to train with us, but, unfortunately she wasn't there. So we decided to go around to everyone's house and ask where she was, and somehow we ended up here."

Ino stopped.

"Hold on... so... now just about everyone is gonna know... that I was here?"

Kakashi laughs some. "Awe you don't want anyone to know we have hot, kinky, sexy, passionate sex on my bed?" Kakashi asks ino.

Ino blushed, and Sakura fainted.

"WE DID NOT!" she yelled, hitting Kakashi on his chest.

She turned to Sasuke and Naruto, still sitting on Kakashi's waist.

"AND UNLESS YOU TWO WANT TO SEE ME MURDER YOUR SENSEI, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!"

Sasuke and Naruto immediately grabbed Sakura, and ran out the door.

"Awe ino you don't want to kill me do you?" Kakashi said watching his students running away from his house.

Ino smirked.

"No..."

She ran her hands up his chest, and leaned slightly forward.

"Just torture."

She hovered her lips just above his.

"But I'm not sure if you could take it..."

Kakashi sighs..."How would you know if I can take it or not?" Kakashi asks ino with a smirk. While rubbing up against her. His hand slowly traveling up her inner leg.

"Simple..." said Ino, trying not to melt against his touch.

"If I can deal with it, then I'm pretty damn sure that you couldn't handle me, seeing as if you can withstand the other person, then that means you're stronger than them."

Ino smirked.

*Oh God, just take me now!*

'I don't think I can take this much longer!'

"Hmm I guess your right...now let's see how strong you are." Kakashi says letting his hind go farther in her inner leg and start rubbing her leg. He removes his mask again and starts kissing and sucking on her neck. He then pushes his body closer to hers while rubbing her inner leg right before her 'WomanHood'

*Oh SWEET Jesus!*

'Don't moan, don't moan, don't moan, don't-'

Ino let out a soft moan of pleasure, before wrapping her arms around his neck, bring him closer to her.

'*Shit*'

Kakashi smirks while rubbing her inner thigh more. His other hand traveling up her shirt as he starts massaging her left breast. He starts nibbling on her neck as she comes closer to him.

Okay, so I'm not as strong as I thought when it comes to him.'

"Kakashi-kun..."

Ino smirked getting an idea.

"Don't you think we're a little," she pulled off his/her shirt, "overdressed?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "Well weren't you going to make Dinner?" Kakashi smirks looking at ino.

Ino smirked.

"Dinner can die and go to Hell."

She wrapped her ankles around his knees, and pulled him on top of her, sending him into a fiery kiss with the blonde kunoichi.

"See why?"

Kakashi smirks..."But I can't have desert till after dinner...one of my many rules...no matter how sweet you taste." Kakashi says kissing her.

Ino pouted.

"Then think of this as the... main course."

She kissed him again, and hoped to GOD he didn't pull away.

Kakashi sighs as he kissed ino more... she admires your chest and then you pull her in for another kiss. Kakashi lays his body on top of her instead of hovering over her and massages and squeezes her right breast now as he starts to French kiss her.

Ino kissed him back, and slowly worked her legs around his waist.

'Must...resist...urge...to...JUMP HIM!'

*OH COME ON! JUST DO IT!*

'CAN'T!'

"You have no idea how hard this is for me not to fuck you right now," Ino said breathlessly.

"Ooh that's ok not many people can." Kakashi says joking while playing with her breasts as his other hand goes back to where it was between her legs.

Ino groaned.

'THAT'S IT!'

Ino was right about to undo his pants when-

"Hey, Kaka-WOAH!"

Asuma, Ino's old sensei had just opened the door that they had been unfortunate enough to lock.

Kakashi groaned..."Hi there..." Kakashi sigh thankful that it looked like ino actually had on a shirt for his fell on her. Kakashi got up and looked at Asuma. "So uhh what you doing here?"

"Well... for one I don't recall ever giving you permission to fuck my student, and two, we wanted you two to come clubbing with us again. But if you're too busy-"

"I'LL GO!" yelled Ino.

Of course she'll go, she always goes.

Kakashi sighs..."I'm going to stay I still haven't eaten and I'm getting kinda tired so go ahead. Asuma and Kakashi walk into the kitchen giving ino enough time to get dress. "I wasn't fucking your student ether...you just came at a weird time." Kakashi tries to explain to the teacher while getting a piece of bread out and eating it.

Ino ran into the kitchen.

"Come ON, Kakashi-kun! I want you to go! I'll even make you breakfast lunch and dinner for a week!"

Kakashi looks at ino. "I might show up but I'm not going right now that for sure." Kakashi tells them.

Ino pouted, and looked at the toast in his hand.

"NO FOOD FOR YOU!" she yelled, and grabbed it, placing it in her mouth, and walking away.

*Wow... food Nazi...*

Once the two are gone Kakashi goes to his front door and locks it and heads for his bathroom to take a shower. Kakashi rubs his shampoo into his hair and leans on the wall of the shower then rinses it out of his hair. Kakashi washes his body and turns off the water and looks for a towel in his bathroom. Kakashi doesn't see any and shrugs his shoulders as he walks to his room naked and gets dressed in a white wife beater some pants and a leather jacket. He put on his mask and head band. He grabs his kohana necklace and puts it on.

Ino was happy when she got to the club. This time her outfit was a little more... reveling. It consisted of a black boob tube with black fingerless gloves that ended over her elbows, a black mini skirt that had to slits of the sides showing off her legs, and black fishnets that ended above her knees. She was perfectly content with sitting at a table with her old team, drinking long island iced teas until Kakashi got there.

Kakashi grabbed his shoes and put them on as they ran towards the club. Kakashi could hear the music playing as he walked in and looked around. He couldn't find ino so he went towards his team. "Kakashi sensei...Ino didn't do anything to you did she?" Sakura asks Kakashi. "No not at all and you know I was joking before you fainted..." Kakashi ask her and she tries to get up on him. "Sakura why don't you dance with sasuke?" "OK" Kakashi sits down as naruto runs up with 10 ramen's. "Hey naruto can I have one? I haven't eaten yet..." Kakashi asks him.

"Aw, what's wrong? Ino not treating you right?" he joked, handing his sensei a bowl.

"By the way, Ino is with her team right now, and she looks HOT!"

Naruto ran off to another table that held Kurenai and Gai's teams, as well as him.

Kakashi sighs eating the food before him. Naruto said ino was hot... but so far Kakashi hasn't spotted her. As Kakashi finished his food he started walking around looking for ino.

Ino was currently laughing at a joke that Chouji had told her, when she was a familiar silver-haired Jounin walking around.

"Hey! Kakashi-kun! Over here!"

Kakashi turned around to see ino and Chouji talking. Kakashi walked over to them and smiled. "Hello Ino, Chouji..." Kakashi says pulling a seat and sitting in it.

"Hey Kakashi-kun! So you made it. I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to making you food, huh?"

Asuma smiled, and Shikamaru shook his head. Chouji, like Naruto, just didn't understand what the fuck was going' on.

"Nah ill mooch off of naruto till he understands I'm stealing all his ramen" Kakashi says looking at everyone. Sakura notices Kakashi on Inos table and starts walking over. "Ahhh...sakura's coming hide me!" Kakashi tells the group but it was too late as she ran over and jumped into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi sighs and tries to get her off of him.

Ino looked down at the floor. Honestly, if there was any rain, you'd think she got hit by lightning. She glowed an electric blue, and lightning spun around her as she calmly got up, grabbed Sakura by the hair, and punched her across the room. She landed in a bundle in Sasuke's arms.

Kakashi watched shocked...Kakashi got up and hugs ino to him from behind trying to calm her down. "Hey...calm down ill let beat the crap out of her at practice later but your suppose to be having fun right now." Kakashi whisper into her ear. Ino finally starts calming down and stops struggling.

Ino stood there in Kakashi's arms until she finally calmed down.

"Okay, I'm calm, but I'll be calmer after I dance," she said, pulling him towards the dance floor.

Kakashi lets ino drag him to the dance floor as she starts to dance with him.

Ino ground her hips against him in time with the music.

'Who does that little skank think she IS!'

*I don't know, but she isn't gonna live long at this rate!*

'I hope I get put on a mission with her soon. Then she can "Accidently" fall off a cliff that "Coincidently" had man eating piranhas in the river at the bottom.'

*I like that idea.*

'Thanks, I do too.'

Ino wrapped her arms around Kakashi, pulling him closer, and wrapping her left leg around his hip. Kakashi dances along with ino and from the corner of his eyes...err eye he noticed sakura about to throw a weapon at ino...and from where it aimed it would kill her. Kakashi knew he could stop it so the next best thing he spun around so he was where ino was and it hits his arm. While dancing Kakashi pulls it out and pockets it.


	6. JellO Shots

Okay, so the dance was getting quite a bit steamy, and she seemed to have a LOT of guy's content with just staring at her. For good reason too. She was practically wearing a loin cloth, and a boob tube, with her leg wrapped around Kakashi's waist! Okay, pretty *Ahem* SEXUAL!

*Wow and who's the skank?*

'Shut up.'

Her hair tie had fallen out leaving her hair free. Pretty soon Tenten came up and wanted a cut in.

When ten ten came up ino got off of Kakashi and started dancing. Kakashi goes through the crowds and sees Asuma,"Hey you have a bandage?" Kakashi asks him sitting down. Taking off his now cut up jacket.

Ino and Tenten were ALL up on each other when Kakashi got back. I mean, we're talking' sweaty bodies pressing against one another in a desperate attempt to feel as much as you can of the other person kinda dancing. Somehow Kiba got into the mix too... not sure how, but he did. Tenten was currently grinding up on Ino from her front, with Kiba behind the blonde.

Kakashi smirks at the 3...Kakashi just stands there watching totally turned on...but most the guys were around here. Sasuke and sakura walk over and stand by you. "OMG KAKASHI IM SOO SORRY!" Kakashi groans looking down at sakura he was hoping to ignore her but all attempts failed because of her.

Ino saw Kakashi and Sakura talking, and got pissed to say the least.

"Hey, guys, let's go get some drinks."

Her two friends nodded and followed her to the bar where they sat down, Ino in the middle once again. They ordered the strongest drinks in the house, and hoped to God they got drunk.

Kakashi watches ino drinking the strongest drinks. "Kakashi want to dance?" Sakura asks. "Sakura why do you always try to take the one thing ino cares about?" Kakashi asks sakura and walks away and sits near the bar but far enough so she won't kill him.

Pretty soon Ino, Kiba, and Tenten were totally WASTED!

"So I said... BLUE!" Ino yelled, causing her two companions to laugh.

"Oi! Bartender!" Kiba yelled.

"We need Jell-O Shots over here for the two ladies!"

Kakashi watches as kiba, ino and ten ten took Jell-O shots. Sakura who came from nowhere also had a Jell-O shot. "Kakashi want to eat the Jell-O shot off of me?" Sakura says flashing her eyes. "No" Kakashi goes to ino and them and when kibas done Kakashi picks up ino and gets a Jell-O shot. Ino who's now sitting on his lap lays into him; Kakashi puts the Jell-O on her neck and sucks on her neck while slowly getting the Jell-O off. When it's off he keeps sucking and nibbling on her neck.

Tenten and Kiba smiled.

"I need to go find Neji," said Tenten, getting off of her stool.

"Yeah, I need to go find Saturday," said Kiba the Pimp.

Still sitting in Kakashi's lap, Ino soon found Sakura glaring at her from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi smirks into Inos skin as he keep sucking on her neck...soon he found her weak spot and keep sucking and biting at her neck. He could feel ino squirming in his lap.

Ino felt Kakashi find one of her weak spots, and couldn't help but feel pride in the way Sakura kept glaring at her. She pulled away from Kakashi, and walked towards sakura. Pretty soon all of the old Rookie 9 and their sensei's as well as Gai's old team watching them.

"What the fuck do want pinky? My dignity? My confidence? Sorry, I don't fuckin' have any!"

Kakashi stops and looks at sakura behind him...He groans and turns around ino looking at sakura without hurting her neck. Kakashi just noticed everyone staring and sighed.

Sakura was about to answer when Ino cut her of... with a fist. Sakura was lucky, because once again, Sasuke was right behind her to catch her if she fell. Sure, Ino was drunk, but that didn't mean she couldn't throw a punch! Sakura pushed away from Sasuke, and Ino took a hold of her collar and pinned her to a wall. She spoke in a low, deadly voice for only her to hear.

"If you ever try to come near Kakashi-kun in any way other than training..." she fingered her kunai pouch, "I will kill you."

She dropped Sakura, and began walking towards the door as cheers rang out through the building, as well as laughter from her friends.

Kakashi sighs and goes after ino. Once he finds her he picks her up and runs towards his house. Another night with her here...it wasn't so bad. Kakashi sits her on his bed and sits next to her.

"...Sorry about that... I just lost my temper, and I got angry because..."

'BECAUSE THAT STUPID SLUT IS TRYING TO TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!'

*I HATE HER!*

Kakashi hugs ino and whispers in her ear," Don't worry I only think of sakura as a student...She'll never have me..." Kakashi the starts kissing her neck.

"Thank you, Kakashi-koi."

And with that, Ino passed out from the amount of alcohol in her system. That's gonna be one hell of a hangover in the morning...

Kakashi sighs taking off her shoes and putting her in his bed and also gets in besides her falling asleep.

-The Next Morning-

Ino woke up to the nicest day she could possibly imagine... besides the huge fucking hangover she got from being totally wasted.

'OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Groans* Why didn't I have water and two aspirins before I went to bed!'

*You stupid BITCH!*

'OW! STOP YELLING YOU'RE MAKING IT HURT MORE!'

*GOOD! Ow.*

'HA!'

Kakashi walks in wearing Boxers holding a cup of water and some pills. As he comes threw the door he sees ino awake. "Hey ino...here this will help" Kakashi whispers as to not make her head worst then it already is. Kakashi hands ino the water and aspirin and sits back on the bed putting his arms around Inos waist leaning his head on her shoulder.

Ino quickly swallowed the pills and the water, placing the empty glass on the bed side table. She leaned back and snuggled against Kakashi, enjoying the warmth.

"So...how did you like threating my student?" Kakashi asks ino playing with the tips of her hair while leaning back into the wall with ino on him...

Ino smirked.

"I liked it."

Sudden shock hit her.

"Wait... you didn't hear what I said... did you?"

"Ha-ha I heard...kinda shocked me but hey...I enjoyed it...at least now she might think twice before trying something "Kakashi whispers in Inos ear his lips brushing slightly on Inos neck.

Ino shivered at the touch, and leaned her head to the other side so he could have better access.

"I guess I was too drunk last night to realize that everyone could hear me."

Kakashi smirks against Inos neck as shivers go up Inos spine as Kakashi whimpers. "Yep and when you were walking out everybody was cheering you on." Kakashi then starts sucking and biting Inos exposed neck as his hands either rub the inner side of her leg or play with one of her breast.

Ino moaned from the sensuality of the touch.

"This early in the morning, huh? Sheesh did someone wake up with the morning stiffie or something?"

Kakashi snickered into Inos neck. "No...I just thought you might like waking up like this but if not I could leave and take a shower." Kakashi says into Inos neck at times licking her sensitive neck.

Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do it without me, you die."

She smirked as she felt him stop.

"So I can't even shower alone..." Kakashi smirks looking kinda annoyed..."Oh well it something I will have to get used too...IF you were living with me...But for today I guess it COULDNT hurt."

Ino smirked and turned around, grabbing his collar, and straddling him. She quickly pulled him into a rough kiss, moaning slightly at the contact. Kakashi kisses ino back pulling her body closer to his earning a moan or two from the teenage girl on his lap. Kakashi's hands rub Inos back as he slowly lies back on the bed. Ino leaned into him, never breaking the kiss except to say two words.

"Shower. Now."

Kakashi moaned in disappointment as he kisses ino back picking her up and jumping off the bed. Kakashi while still kissing ino walks towards the bathroom opening the door and shutting the door pushing ino to the door kissing her one hand rubbing up her leg.

Ino quickly leaned into his touch, breathing heavily.

'I hope to GOD we don't have any more *Ahem* SUPRISES like LAST time.'

*I agree. I wanted to kill Asuma-sensei for that. The bastard.*

Kakashi moans a little while kissing ino back. Kakashi somehow manages to get Inos shirt off during the exchanging of kisses.

'FINALLY! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!'

*O_o...WTF...?*

'Oh shut up and let me kiss,' she said to her Inner Ino, ripping off Kakashi's shirt and running her hands down his chest.

Kakashi pulls his hands behind ino back unclipping her bra like a pro while throwing it somewhere...Kakashi began to pull ino towards the shower...rubbing her back kissing her deeply.

Ino wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck when she finally realized something.

'You know, it's funny how I've made out with him more times than I can count, and this is only what, the third day of telling him I loved him? Hell, maybe it's two. And now, I'm probably just about to give up my virginity to him. Hm. Interesting.'

*...And you're just realizing this NOW!*

'Now that I think about it, I'm kinda scared. Isn't it supposed to hurt?'

*How the FUCK should I know?*

Kakashi looks down at ino kissing her neck. 'Hmm second thoughts I see...well she is like 15...' "If you want me to stop we can and I can take a shower and well you could also but whatever...I won't do anything that will upset you." 'Ya...I don't want to be considered a rapist.'

"No... I really want to do this..."

*Are you certain?*

'I think...'

*Honey, you're never going to get your virginity back you know.*

Kakashi raises an eye brow looking at ino..."You sure? So if we continued you wouldn't run out yelling rapist?" Kakashi asks before kissing and sucking down on Inos neck again.

Ino giggled slightly.

"No, I won't because it's something I want... but... I'm not sure about now... I just... I don't know..."

*So she FINALLY uses her head. I mean, come on. Do you really want to get pregnant before you're married!*

'Well, the legal marriage age now is fifteen.'

*Why would you say- Ooooooooooooooh no! Don't you dare!*

Kakashi laughs looking at ino..."Ok then how about we wait for awhile...I mean if sakura finds out she will start calling you a slut or something and no one wants that now do we?" Kakashi says kissing ino. Kakashi lets ino down and pulls his pants off. "Well I'm still taking a shower...want to join? Nothing wrong with playing" Kakashi says smirking at the blushing ino.

Ino smirked back, slowly reaching down to pull off her shorts, but got an idea.

"Gee, you know, I just don't think I'm strong enough to get these shorts off. They're sooooo tight. Think you could be a gentleman and help me?"

*Oh, you little skank.*

Kakashi looks at ino sighing but then suddenly smirking. Kakashi picks up ino and puts her in the shower turning on the water. "Heh I think that might make them easier to pull off..." Kakashi says looking at ino.


	7. Rejected

Ino gasped at the sudden rush of water, but quickly glared at Kakashi.

"You suck, you know that? God, SO ungentlemanly."

*Psh, ungentlemanly? Please Hun, you should be HAPPY if he's un-GENTLE. Hey, we Inners like it rough ;D*

'-_-' you're just too weird.'

Kakashi smirked helping her with her shorts while fixing the temperature to the shower to a warmish hot water. Kakashi pulls his boxers off jumping into the shower leaning on one of the shower walls' letting the water hit him and run down his body almost forgetting ino was there. Kakashi opens his eyes before he relies he still has the mask and head band on. Kakashi quickly removes them pulling ino in front on him pulling her body towards him hugging her. Ino was a little shocked that she still had her panties on.

*Hahaha BONER!*

'-_- Shut the fuck up...'

*Make me!*

'...'

*Yeah, that's what I thought.*

Kakashi started sucking on Inos neck with the water running down both their bodies. "Hmm let's see I should start taking my shower." Kakashi whispered into Inos ear.

"I don't know. Maybe we should play first."

Ino slowly slid off her underwear, and threw them out of the shower.

Kakashi smirked looking at ino..." But what can you offer me? I could probly offer you more then you could for me." Kakashi says looking at ino.

Ino sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

She pressed against him.

"Maybe I should just go."

She let out an exasperated sound, and moved to step out of the shower.

Kakashi smirks at ino looking at the bathroom handle which was locked... Hehe Kakashi slowly follows like a love struck puppy...

She turned around, and glared at him.

"You locked it, didn't you?"

She noticed the look in his eye.

"And stop acting like Kiba. The "Love Struck Puppy" look doesn't suit you.

"Heh you wouldn't KNOW what look does look good on me because not long ago you were "OOOOO SASUKE! I LOOOOOOOVEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOU!" Kakashi squeals out in a girly high pitched voice.

Ino, who now had blue lines covering her eyes, decided to play actress. Pretending to cry, she turned back to the door, an evil glint in her eyes.

'Even the great Copy-eye nin Kakashi can't see through this!'

"So, that's what you see me as? The weak little girl who followed someone even though she knew she could never have him? Heh, that's what I get for settling for second best."

Kakashi smirks..."So I'm second best? Hmm Oh well not much I can do but to find someone better, someone to want every touch and feeling from me. Every kiss I can give you...But second best is like a best man in a wedding...If you can't have desert before dinner why bother." Kakashi says with a bored look in his eyes.

Ino glared at the man she loves.

"I believe I told you that!"

Kakashi Smirks..."exactly...I mean I can have you or any girl/women in this village in a snap of my fingers but I'll never know which ones the right one for me so If you want YOUR First pick then all you would need to do is Hehe Stop ha-ha Knocking Out Sakura and take sasuke. After all he likes you when you're not a fan girl plus Sakura wouldn't bother you if she's following me around for the ends of time." Kakashi laughs looking at ino and thinking of every time his student was well...Knocked out.

Ino looked as though she was thinking it over.

"Okay!"

Ino, unlocking the door, stepped out of bathroom, getting dressed as she went along.

Kakashi smirks thinking maybe he might be able to finish his book FINALLY...Plus the new ones were out too...

"Later, Kakashi-kun!" yelled Ino, walking out the door.

'I feel kind of bad about leaving him there... Oh well!'

Ino shrugged, and began walking to her house, seeing Sakura on the way.

"...Ino . What did you do to Kakashi- Sensei! He totally ignores me now...Why you have to take my sensei away?" sakura yells at ino.

Ino shrugged.

"You can have him."

She walked forward.

"By the way, want to get some coffee after I change?"

Sakura smiles looking at ino and nods her head following. -Meanwhile- Kakashi was walking out of his house and into the forest with his book and the 2 new ones he had to buy because he was behind in reading. While walking to the forest from the corner of his eye he noticed ino and sakura and it seemed sasuke was either following them or really bored and wanted the latest gossip.

Ino, now wearing a black tank top and black skirt with purple short-shorts under it, hair up in a purple hair tie, walked along with Sakura, and Sasuke behind them.

"Sasuke-san, get your ass up here! I want to ask you something!"

Kakashi jumps in the tallest tree in the forest by a water fall. Kakashi sighs grabbing his book and start reading it. After awhile though Kakashi gets interrupted from voice's not too far away.

-w/ ino-

Sakura watches as ino and sasuke walk off to talk and she starts to wander around looking for her sensei...

Once Sakura left, Ino decided to ask him a little question.

"Sasuke-san, are you gay?"

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yells walking in the forest. 'Shit Ino Did tell sakura I'm hers now...Shit shit shit shit shit shit...maybe if I stay still she won't notice' Kakashi thinks as he see's sakura come from behind a bush and walk in the clearing.

"WHAT!" yelled Sasuke, jumping back.

Luckily they were in the woods, so no one was currently around. Well... actually...

"I'm just saying that you seem partial to Naruto in a way you never were to anyone else..."

Sasuke sighed.

"Well... actually..."

"Come on, we're friends now, right? I mean, I'm no longer stalker-ish, and I don't really have a reason to tell anyone."

"Ok, ok, fine. I am, but don't tell that to the dope."

"You mean that dope?"

Ino pointed to the bushes behind her, and out came Naruto.

Kakashi tries shrinking into the tree trunk as he can see in on clearing ino, sasuke and naruto and sakura currently in his clearing. 'Shit she's going to find me...'

Ino smirked.

"Oopsie. Did I do that?"

Sasuke glared at the two blondes.

"I'm outta here."

Ino ran in front of him, grabbed him, and forced him towards Naruto.

"HAPPY HUNTING! *Throws pack of dentine ice*"

Naruto= 0/0 "You Like me? I still have feeling for sakura but that kiss...did uhh feel right" Naruto rants with a mega blush on his face as sasuke sits and glares at the spot ino was at.

-W/ Kakashi-

'Uhh ShIT SHIT SHIT she's climbing the tree...she's going to find me...Ahhhh Help' Kakashi thinks backing higher into the tree. "KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE ARE YOUUU!" Sakura yells

Ino's spidy-sence was tingling.

"That BITCH!"

Ino ran quickly over to the clearing where Kakashi and Sakura were.

"SAKURA! WE NEVER GOT COFFEE! COME ON!"

Ino ran up the tree, smirked at Kakashi, then ran back down, and quickly towards the coffee shop.

Kakashi sighs in relief as he sneaks off to his house throwing all Inos cloths in a bag to give to her later. Kakashi locks the house doors and windows and lies in his bed trying to sleep. The thing is he was kinda getting used to having ino in the same bed as him sleeping with him. Kakashi sighs and rolls over and closes his eyes.


	8. Moving on?

Ino and Sakura left Naruto and Sasuke in the woods, and decided to go to Starbucks for the day.

"So, Sakura. 1-10, the hottest guys in the village," she said as she ordered a Venti White Mocha Frappacino.

"Hmm i don't know there are a lot of hot guys in the village..." Sakura says drinking her drink while looking at ino across from her.

"I know, but I want to know who you think would be the top ten. Mine is as follows:

1. Kakashi

2. Gaara

3. Kiba

4. Neji

5. Shikamaru

6. Naruto

7. Kankuro

8. Sasuke

9. Shino

10. and Asuma,

"Yeah, yeah, teacher. Too bad! He's hot! So, what about you?"

"What! You still like Kakashi...I thought you gave up on him" Sakura yelled coughing on the drink.

"Hey, hey, hey, I can still say he's hot!"

Ino took another sip of her drink.

"So, whaddya say? Should be throw caution to the wind and party again tonight, I mean, we've only been doing that for a few years. Ha-ha!"

"Well I guess so..."Sakura says before grabbing a list of boys on it," Well I've never seen Kakashi's face sooo this is how it goes...

1: Sasuke

2: Neji

3: Kakashi

4: Itachi

And that's all"

Ino laughed.

"Four guys! Wow, you're limited. Alright, let's go change. I can't go out like this. Ha-ha."

Sakura nods her head following ino and then leaving.

-Meanwhile-

"Kakashi...Kakashi...Hey sasuke you think he's dead?" Naruto asks poking Kakashi who was on the bed sleeping...

"No that's not him stupid it's a replacement" Just then a puff of smoke comes from the fake Kakashi and there's nothing there but a plushie...

"Hey is this..."

Ino ran inside her house and chose what she thought was the best outfit:

'CHA! LOOKIN' HOT!'

"Idiot...Don't touch that...you don't know where that's been...But then we don't know what goes on in this house." Sasuke says looking around Kakashi's room..."SCORE! Look at this stuff...Ewe I think these are Ino's panties..." Naruto yells jumping back on the bed and then jumps up..."EWWWWWWWW INO AND KAKASHI HAD SEX"

-Around the village-

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW INO AND KAKASHI HAD SEX"

-Back w/ them-

"Stupid don't make up things that will only get Kakashi thrown out of the village and probly killed if you make things up" Sasuke says to naruto who just noticed Kakashi walking out of the bathroom completely clothed.

Ino turned around towards Kakashi's house, her eyebrow raised.

'Funny, that sounded like...'

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO!"

Ino runs back to Kakashi's house only to find Naruto standing there, looking like an idiot.

"You..." she growled, slowly advancing towards him.

Kakashi smirks at the scared naruto and furious ino and hugs ino from behind. "Hun we can stop him from telling the truth..."Kakashi purrs in Inos ear smirking from ear to ear.

Ino, pissed off already, turns redder than before, and elbows Kakashi.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT NARUTO!"

Ino turned to Kakashi.

"And YOU! How could you let them THINK THAT! I thought MAYBE you'd UNDERSTAND THAT I WASN'T READY FOR THAT! THEN you go around letting people THINK THAT! You JACK ASS!"

Sakura just came into the room, looking startled.

"Come on, Sakura, let's go."

She grabbed her friend's hand, and walked quickly out of the room.

Kakashi smirks watching ino and sakura leave. "Yep relationships are all like that...that's why most guys become gay...so they don't need to worry about lil princess prancing around kicking them and abusing them...Never get with a girl...it's better when your single or something." Kakashi explains looking at them. "Oh btw get out of my room...I have a job to do." Kakashi says teleporting to the hokage's office.

Ino walked quickly down the street ignoring the stares and whooping calls.

'What a BASTARD! I swear, how can ANYONE love HIM!'

"Kakashi your here...You ready to take this scroll to the sand village?" The Hokage asks. "Yes ive got everything and will leave as soon as the sun sets so my team or anyone doesn't see me..." Kakashi says grabbing the scroll and pocketing it. "You know you can die on this mission...why did you sign for it?" Hokage asks. "Nothing to live for or I have someone to protect...you pick the one that makes you feel the safest." Kakashi says before teleporting back home packing more of his stuff.

Ino sat in a booth with her best friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura, drowning out her worries with alcohol.

"You you think I did the right thing?"

Tenten responded first.

"Of course! The bastard deserved it."

"I-I agree with Tenten-san..."

Ino sighed, and drank the rest of her Margarita.

Kakashi sighs grabbing his 3 books which he has yet to finish...and put them on the book shelf leaving a note in case anyone came for him. Kakashi picked up Inos clothes and neatly put them back into the bag and teleported them in her room. Kakashi grabbed everything and waited for sun set.

Ino looked around the room, mentally relaying her list.

'I guess Kiba would be good company for the night...'

She spotted him flirting with a girl at the bar, and got up to go talk to him.

"Yo, Kiba, let's dance."

Kiba looked over at ino smirking. "Wont Kakashi get mad if I move in on his territory?" Kiba asks looking ino up and down licking his lips.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that fucker's territory so don't call me that. Plus, it's not like he's even here. Hell, he wouldn't care anyways. Bastard doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Kakashi grabbed everything he needed and started out the door and to the village entrance seeing the other sensei's there to wish him luck on the mission. Kakashi nods to everyone before running off into the woods off toward the sand village.

-Meanwhile-

"Heh ok let's dance...then" Kiba grabs Inos hand and they both start dancing. Sometime later the sensei's started gathering into the club all whispering about something. Kiba with his dog hearing picked up something. Kakashi Mission Might not return alive...Kiba stopped and stared at the sensei's trying to figure something out.

Ino stopped, staring at Kiba.

"What's wrong, Kiba? Something happen that I should know about?"

Ino knew something was wrong anyways, just by the look on his face.

Kiba looks back at ino and then the sensei's and walks over to them. "Where's Kakashi!" Kiba yelled. Everyone stops in the club as everyone now relies the ninja isn't in the room. "That's classified information and we can't tell kids like you." One of the elite ninja's say walking into the room.

Ino grabbed a kunai, and threw it at the man who had insulted Kiba. A dark aura surrounded her as she froze in place.

"You better tell me where he is right. Now."

"And why should we tell you?"

"We have," she looked at him, her eyes yellow in the shape of diamonds, "unfinished business."

The man grinned looking at ino. "Too Bad he might all ready be dead...But he was a good ninja but everyone has to die eventually he problea knew that when he signed up for the mission." The man says smirking as all the sensei's stay quite meaning it most likely was true...

Ino put her head down, and walked towards the man. She quickly grabbed him by his vest, pulled him down to her height, and yelled.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW, I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, THROW IT TO MY PET SHARKS, THROW YOUR BODY INTO A MEAT GRINDER AND GIVE IT TO MY PIRAHNAS! I. DON'T. THINK. YOU. WANT. THAT!"

Everyone stopped to stare at possibly the scariest person alive at that moment.


	9. Threats

"He's traveling to sand village with a very important scroll he's suppost to give the sand village but the thing is everyone wants that and a lot of people want Kakashi dead and well you all of you have notice Kakashi's change in attitude and that might cost his life...if it hasn't already." The man says pushing ino off of him.

'Oh my God, his change of attitude... it was probably-'

"What have I done?"

'Me.'

Ino ran out of the club, and straight to the Hokage's office. Bursting through the door, she saw Tsunade-sama, the current Hokage.

"Where is he!"

The woman looked up at Ino, and frowned.

"Where is who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Granny!"

Tsunade frowned.

"Yeah, I do."

"I demand to be sent to help him!"

"No can do, kiddo."

"Then I'll become a Missing-nin!"

Ino held up her headband and kunai threateningly. Tsunade growled.

"Fine, go. I expect you know that you need a reason to go out there besides "You want to" right?"

"Yes."

"So, ready for your mission?"

Ino nodded her head.

"You, and Kakashi, are now going to be legions for the Hidden Sand and Leaf Villages."

"...What? I hearing you correctlyyyyy?"

"Yup. See you in a year!"

"...O.O"

"^_^ Well, go on! Go save Lover-boy's ass!"

Ino smiled, and bowed.

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama."

She quickly ran out the village gates, and towards the Hidden Sand Village.

Kakashi keep on walking to the sand village keeping his guard up as best he could without other thoughts distracting him. Kakashi stops as he looks around in a seemly harmless area. 'Hmm no attacks yet so meaning there's a trap waiting around here somewhere...' Kakashi spins off to the side as he doges 7 daggers. "Shit why now..." Kakashi takes out a few weapons and starts throwing them at the enemy.

Ino ran as fast as she could.

'Please, don't let him get hurt...'

Kakashi jumped high into the air and swiftly turned around a few times to see a group of ninjas around him. 'Heh if I die...at least my books didn't get messed up...wonder if anyone got my note?'

In the distance, Ino saw Kakashi fighting about ten other people.

"Kakashi!"

Ino leapt into the air, throwing multiple kunai, and hitting them all dead on.

Kakashi swiftly turns around ready to attack but blinks as he sees ino standing there... "What in hells...name?" Kakashi looks around and then down at ino. Kakashi circles ino a few times. "Hmm I know I'm day dreaming...but then I would be dead...so maybe I am dead...nah...there's no way Hokage would let her come so maybe I'm going crazy...Hmmm"

Ino growled.

"And this is the man I'm in love with!"

Kakashi smirks looking at ino..."Ahhh so it is the real ino...Hmm I was pretty sure you would be too busy partying with some guy to notice little o'me was gone." Kakashi smiles looking at ino. "But thanks...And so you don't get hurt and never have a chance with sasuke you should go back to the village...wait scratch that he's gay so there is no chance to get with him...not like you will have too much trouble with your looks you could get anyone I bet." Kakashi winks at ino.

"You know what? Maybe it was a mistake coming here."

Ino began walking towards the Sand Village again.

"Huh? Why do I always do stuff wrong?" Kakashi whimpers following ino to sand village carrying everything he had and started counting his money. "Ok let's see when we get there I have to take ino shopping because she has nothing with her...hmm how much money do I have for the clothes? Hmm it has to be a lot...girls love shopping...or some do I think." Kakashi says to himself.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Relax, I know what you're doing, and I'll be fine without your help, *Mumbles* clueless son of a bitch..."

Ino looked down at her feet.

'Oh, no, I'm not upset because he's too stupid to notice that when you love someone, you're not gunna leave them to get killed. Psh, he probably doesn't even know why I'm here. He's in for a shock when he realizes we're to stay there for a year. I, of course, will be staying with Temari, but Kakashi... Eh, oh well.'

Kakashi sighs and puts the money pouch away...'Dang girl always mad at me for some weird reason...maybe I should of stayed single I mean it worked half my life till the girl I loved died...and I refused to love again but...why did ino change that? 'Kakashi thinks walking towards the village. Kakashi knew they were getting close and picked up ino and dashed into the sand village where he gently let ino down and started off to give them the scroll.

Ino blushed for some odd reason, and hit him over the head. It was only then when she heard a squeal.

"OH MY GOD, INO!"

She turned around to see another blonde in her signature four-pigtails, and fan strapped to her back.

"OH MY GOD, TEMARI!"

The two blondes hugged, and she only then noticed the Kazekage, Gaara, and his older brother, and Temari's younger brother, Kankuro... without the kabuki face paint and cat hat...

"Hey, Guys! What's up!"

Gaara, never one to talk, simply nodded.

Kankuro walked over. "So what you doing here? Come to admit your dying love for me?" He asks looking at ino as he noticed Kakashi and Gaara off to the side talking about the scroll he had to deliver. "So you're with Kakashi? Why...where's your sensei...Or don't tell me you're engaged to Kakashi and just found out awhile ago?" Kankuro keep muttering weird things to himself.

-Gaara/Kakashi-

"Ya a few guys attacked not too much ino killed them before I relised she was there"

"Hmm ook well I got information that you and ino are staying here for a year from the Hokage...did you know that?" Gaara asks looking up at Kakashi.

"nope I though I was just to deliver that but I guess not...so Inos staying at your place...Hmm I might stay in the forest or get a room or something Inos very temperamental near me like she will just snap and kill me so ya..." Kakashi says rubbing his neck.

Ino glared at Kakashi talking to Gaara and looked back at Kankuro. "Uh... no... *glares at Kakashi* actually, I'm single. And. loving. it."

She said every word with unmatched venom. Inside her head, Inner Ino was having a fit.

*WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! YOU LOVE KAKASHI! LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE!*

'Well OBVIOUSLY he doesn't feel the same way, so eh.'

*So when are you going to tell him you both need to stay at Sand for a year?*

'When he's about to leave.'

-Gaara/Kakashi-

"Hmm well if you're staying in the forest you can help with the bandit problem and what not and well let's see I have a old cabin in the woods by a waterfall...not too far from here if you want to stay there but it's better to stay in the village...You can stay at one of the house I don't use."

Gaara says looking at Kakashi. "Hmm that's sounds cool..."

Ino, who had overheard the conversation, decided to talk more with Temari and Kankuro.

"So, I guess I'm staying with you guys!"

Kakashi and Gaara walk behind the 3 kids in front of them while walking to the house. Kakashi just wanted to make sure ino would make it safely to gaaras house before going off to one of the other houses.

Ino looked behind her to see Kakashi watching her, and immediately blushed.

"What's up?" asked Temari, looking over to where Ino's attention had been diverted to just seconds ago. Seeing Kakashi, she smirked.

'I'll talk to her about it later.'

"So Gaara you sure ino will be safe at your house as I will be in the other house? I don't want her to hate me but I don't want her hurt ether so uhh will she be good at your place?" Kakashi asks Gaara while looking back up at ino.

Gaara walked slowly with the Jounin thinking.

"Yes, I am sure she will be safe, but the question is, why do you care so much, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi smirked looking at Gaara..."She changed me...I never thought anyone could do that but she did." Kakashi say looking back to ino who was laughing along with the other too.

Gaara smiled slightly and nodded.

"I understand what you mean. It's kind of like what Akako-chan did to me."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth when a feminine voice called out.

"Gaara-kun!"

The five turned around to see a young woman, Ino and Gaara's age, with black hair and white streaks in it, bangs covering up a black diamond shaped tattoo on her forehead, and yellow cat-like eyes with slits for pupils.

"There you are, I've been looking for you forever!"

Gaara smiled.

"Gomen nasai, Akako-chan. I was just meeting up with some old friends."

Akako looked past Gaara and saw Kakashi and Ino. She waved furiously.

"KAKASHI-KUN! INO-CHAN!"

Akako knew Kakashi didn't like hugs, so she bowed to him slightly, and went on with tackling Ino.

"It's great to see you again!"

Ino smiled.

"It's great to see you too."

Kakashi smirks looking at Gaara. "Yea I can see your point..." Kakashi then goes back to watching ino and Akako.

"It's great to see you too, Akako-chan! God I miss how you and me ganged up on Sakura the Bitch."

"Ugh, I know what you mean. That was the highlight of my years of being a Konoha Ninja."

Ino, Akako, Temari, and Kankuro all walked together laughing and talking.

A Ninja runs up to Kakashi and Gaara panting. "The bandits are here..." The ninja falls down and starts breathing hard. "Ill goo and you don't need to bother ino right now so you can tell her later that will see her soon...ok?" Kakashi asks.

Gaara nodded.

"Hai, though I must say, I'm not used to having people ordering me around. Good luck."

Gaara walked up to Akako and slipped his hand around her waist.

Kakashi smirks "Ill say sorry later...nah..." Kakashi runs off to the entrance of the village to capture the village. Once you've spotted the bandits you knocked them out sighing..."Weaklings..." Kakashi sighs walking around the village.

Ino looked back and saw no Kakashi.

"Ano, Gaara-sama? Where is Kakashi-kun? I mean, not like I care..."

Gaara smirks at ino.. "Oh don't worry he's taking care of bandits and if anything he will wonder around aimlessly for hours on end till he comes to the house he's staying at..." Gaara says walking ahead of everyone with Akako.

Ino looked down.

"Um, Guys? I think I'm just gunna go walking around for a bit. Haven't been here in a while, ya know?"

Temari smirked.

"Sure, uh-huh. Go ahead. Meet us at our house when you feel like it."

Ino bowed, and went off to find Kakashi.

'Dammit, going off like that. What an ignorant ass hole.'

Kakashi drags his feet along the street boredly looking around. At least around ino he wasn't so bored..Kakashi sighs stopping to lean on a wall.

Ino sighed defeatedly.

'Where is that stupid scarecrow? .'

~Um... should I answer?~

'NO!'

Ino continued to walk until she saw a familiar mop of natural silver hair as it had just started to rain in the night sky.


	10. Engaged?

Kakashi sighs closing his eyes letting the rain hit him. Kakashi didn't seem to notice Inos energy at all around him because he was too much zoned out thinking.

Ino quickly and quietly stood in front of him, placing a kunai to his neck.

"You really should stay aware Kakashi-kun. I could be your enemy for all you know."

The rain came down harder, as no people stayed on the empty streets.

Kakashi smirks down at ino. "Would you really kill me?" Kakashi asks looking at ino. Kakashi sighs pulling the kunai out of Inos hand and quickly wraps his vest around Inos body picking up ino bridal style and jumping in a dry tree. Kakashi then slowly puts ino in his lap shielding ino from the water.

Ino sat there, now warm, in the comfort of her lover's embrace.

"How do you know I wouldn't? I've killed plenty and one more would probably not make any difference."

Ino curled up tighter into a ball.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why didn't you tell me you were going to Suna? Why didn't you tell me you were going to find the bandits? Is it that you can't trust me?"

Kakashi sighs laying his head on hers. "No...I can trust you but you were mad at me at the second and I didn't think I should bother you for you might I don't no hate me...another reason was I didn't want you to get hurt and wanted to protect you...after all the last person I ever loved died..." Kakashi whispers.

Ino looked up at Kakashi.

"Who?"

Kakashi sighs remembering the past. "An old friend and teammate..." Kakashi says trying to forget what happened to her.

Ino looked down.

"I see... But... You're just going to have to remember that I'm a perfectly well able-bodied Chuunin. Remember? I may not wear the vest, but I'm still proud to state it."

Kakashi smiles down at ino. "I know...just overprotective I guess..." Kakashi says smirking down at ino...Kakashi looks around seeing the rain getting heaver..."Seems we might be here for awhile...or do you want me to take you to gaaras house really quick?"

Ino thought about it for a moment.

"Let's just stay here. I like the rain."

She leaned back against Kakashi, and gently closed her eyes.

"It's nice."

"Ok..." Kakashi lays his head back on the tree...Kakashi watches ino relax and then watches the rain fall.

Ino gradually fell into a dreamless sleep, and just about nearly fell out of the tree in doing so.

Kakashi tightens his arms around Inos body to make sure she won't fall off the tree. Kakashi stares down at ino whose sleeping peacefully.

Kakashi then looks up at the sky while noticing that the weather was clearing up. Kakashi picks up ino bridal style and gracefully lands on the muddy ground. Kakashi sighs as he notices ino didn't wake up to his sudden movements and starts walking to gaaras home. He silently walks in trying to not make a sound and so he can be in and out, but that doesn't work as he plans as Gaara sneaks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. Kakashi turns around and silently sighs as he realizes it's only Gaara. "Late night I suppose?" Gaara says smirking. Kakashi sighs. "No it started raining and while we were waiting for it to stop she fell asleep." Kakashi explains as he walks to the room that ino would be staying in. Kakashi opens the door and slowly and gently sets ino on her bed. Ino shifted in her bed as to get into a comfortable position, and plunged deeper into her slumber.

Kakashi smiles and walks to the door and stands by the door way as Gaara walks past laughing. "It's like you're her father or that you two are even married." Gaara says. "Nope I mean if we were married we for one wouldn't be staying at your house...and we'd be sleeping in the same bed and room so you get the point. Plus isn't your girl waiting for you?" Kakashi says smirking. Gaara blushed as she heard his oh-so-wonderful girlfriend calling out to him.

"Oh, PANDA-BEAR!"

"Coming, Sweetie!"

Gaara ran out the door and straight to his room where some very *Ahem* interesting things would go on behind closed doors.

"Oh Gaara please remember ino is here and would like her sleep so don't be too Loud!" Kakashi says smirking and he closes Inos bedroom door and walks to the front door where he walks out and locks and shuts the door behind him. 'Now I need to find that cabin not too far from the entrance of the village.' Kakashi thinks as he starts walking towards the gates.

Ino slowly wakes up around 12 in her dark room. 'Hmm where is he? I swear if he left me here to leave ill kill him!' ino thinks as she slowly and silently gets out of bed and heads to go to the front door. "Where you going?" Kankuro says to ino as she screams turning around. "Don't do that! You trying to give me an early grave?" Ino asks as she sits down at the table and looks at kankuro. "You were going to go to Kakashi weren't you?" Kankuro asks drinking some soda. "So what if I was...why do you care?" Ino asks annoyed. "What do you see in an old boring non-caring pervert who could get some older and more experienced women in his life?" Kankuro asks. "WHY DO YOU FUCKING CARE?" Ino yells tears ready to spill from her eyes. 'Damn bastard...Kakashi wouldn't do that...but he could if he really wanted too...' Ino thinks. "I'm just saying he must want something from you if you're with him..."Kankuro says smugly."Kakashi respects my wishes on not giving myself to him like a street slut that YOU bring home." Ino replies glaring at Kankuro. "Well if you're not giving yourself to him your pretty smart...because now I can break you in and he never needs to know I stole your innocents...if you have any." Kankuro says smirking as out of know where his puppet grabs a hold of ino. "WHAT LET ME GOOO!" Ino yells trying to break free from the puppets hold but not succeeding.

-Kakashi's POV-

Kakashi had just left the house and well to tell the truth he didn't really feel like doing any work by catching bandits I mean he has a life...well somewhat of a life but a life none the less. Kakashi knew something wasn't right when he left ino in her room so staying close to the house was what he was going to do. Plus if Gaara and his girl started getting it on he could mock Gaara for the rest of his life which would problem right after he says that once for everyone to hear. Kakashi simply jumped into a tree to try and read his books but got side tracked as he heard Inos yelling. 'Hmm its problem nothing' Kakashi thinks but after she yells Let GO you can tell that she needs help. Kakashi jumps out of the tree and opens the door. "I would do as the lady says or you will never know what true pleasure feels like anymore." Kakashi says darkly as his glare could problea put someone IN A EARLY GRAVE. Kankuro looks around freaking out. "What do you mean?" Kankuro asks backing up into the wall. "Well let's just say...get used to having guys fuck you because you'll never be able to...well not to a girl at least I mean that what happens after you cut of certain organs that might come in handy in the very near future. But then you would deserve that anyways thinking you can come towards ino and try to rape her under my nose...You have to relies I can and will kick your ass to remind you what happens when you touch things I happen to like." Kakashi says grabbing a knife off the counter. "Come HERE Little GIRL!" Kakashi yells. Ino over in the corner is shaking some of its from fear as she's never seen Kakashi so pissed off before and some is because Kakashi literally said he liked her. Kankuro screams a little girl before getting on the ground begging. "PLEASE I SWEAR I WONT TOUCH HER!" Kankuro yells. "Well I know that because imp taking her away from you. I know I can contain myself a whole lot better than you can."Kakashi says as Gaara walks out in boxers. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE GOD DAMN YELLING!" Gaara yells. Kakashi walks over to ino and the puppet and cuts the arms and strings off of as he helps her up putting the knife down.

"Don't worry Gaara imp taking ino and me and her will be at the cabin or whatever...I don't want to keep her here with your perverted brother who was about to rape ino..."Kakashi says pulling ino past kankuro and gaara up to her room where you can pack a few things for her. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner...like before he even grabbed you."Kakashi says glumly as he grabs the bags and slings them over his shoulders. "Well ino your problea tired so go to sleep ill carry you to the place I'm staying at." Ino nods her head as Kakashi picks her up bridal style watching as she slowly falls asleep. Kakashi carries her back passed Kankuro who is bleeding a lot from Gaara. Nodding to Gaara you walk out of the house and start walking to the other side of the town where your place happens to be. Opening the door you bring ino into your room and lay her on your bed as you put the bags down and cover up ino. Kakashi lies down on the bed besides her and slowly falls asleep.

-The Next Day-

Slowly Kakashi woke up and noticed his arm around Ino's waist and ino curled up in his chest. Kakashi smirks slowly removing ino from him and then gets up and walks to the shower. Shutting the door, Kakashi gets undressed and jumps into the shower to wash off. As Kakashi is in the shower he seems to remember something...his dream. Kakashi waits for ino to run around the corner yelling for him but sighs because he knows that will never happen...

Kakashi gets out of the shower and grabs the towel and dry's off while walking back into his room with only the towel around his waist while humming the song "But its better if you do".

Kakashi starts' looking threw his clothes and grabs his boxers and a wife beater shirt. The towel drops as Kakashi puts on his boxers. Once on he grabs the shirt and puts that on also. Kakashi grabs a pair of pants to put on later and throws them on the bed. As he does he hears an Eeep... Turning around Kakashi found ino asleep...or that's what she wanted you to think because she isn't a very good actor.. Kakashi smirks and crawls into bed beside ino. Whispering in her ear he says,"Ino were you watching me change?" Kakashi could tell that she didn't want to answer because she still pretended to be sleeping.

Kakashi smirked down at the sleeping INO...and jumps on the bed tickling her sides. "Come on ino I know you want to laugh...you can't hold it forever." Kakashi whispers in her ear.

Ino finally sat up squealing with laughter, trying to push Kakashi off of her.  
>"GAH! STOP! C-CAN'T BREATH! ACK!" she yelled as she fell of the bed, landing on Kakashi. "Well...ino...it seems you also like this position since you haven't gotten up yet" Kakashi says smirking at the girl who's laying on him.<br>Ino blushed beet red, and slapped him upside the head, and rolled off of him, being sure to place her knee in a certain... area.  
>"Oww if you wanted to do that we could just go to the bed" Kakashi smiles watching ino while still laying on the ground unmoving... Sighing Kakashi gets up and walks into the living room where he grabs Inos bags..."Here you might as well take a shower" Kakashi smiles putting the bags on the bed and going into the living room. Ino glared at his retreating back, as if attempting to send him to the fiery flames of the seventh layer of hell. She grabbed her "feminine products" and headed for the door. Kakashi smiled as he sits on the couch waiting for ino to be done with everything. Kakashi wanted to spend some time with ino before letting her run off with Gaara and everyone else. Having ino live with him now was good and all but he still didn't get to spend that much time with her. Either it was him training his students or he was reading come paradise as naruto continues to eat ramen. Kakashi sighs coming to relies that this year was problea the only time he could actually get down and get to know ino and start a relationship...err well think about a relationship... after living with her for a year he knew he wouldn't be able to stand to much more time after that...I mean having a young sexy student living in the same house as yourself will bring you very close to her and eventually you don't know if you will be able to last that long without actually sleeping with her and showing just how much you really love her. Kakashi sighs with this on his mind. This relationship can never go that far...he would hate himself if he pressured ino into doing something she rather do when she's older and with someone she loves around her age. "I guess if we live together for a year these books might be able to control me enough so I don't pressure her." Kakashi says to himself as he grabs the come come paradise.<br>But this won't help me around ino... Ino...she really is something I mean no girl...AHEM I mean No Women has been able to get my mind off of come come paradise and all I seem to think about now is INO...this girl has made me into something I never thought possible. Kakashi knew he would make this year count because when they get back to kohana ino might not even love him anymore and might get with sasuke and when she does...He would be there to give sasuke the ring to marry her. Kakashi pulled out a box and looked inside... "Yes...if she doesn't love me...I'll be sure she lives happily with whoever she does love." Kakashi says looking at the diamond ring in the box..."Let's just see who Ino picks..." Kakashi whispers waiting for ino to finish in the bathroom. Ino stepped out of the shower and inspected herself.  
>'Ugh, average. Normal hair, normal eyes, normal body-shape, normal height, and unfortunately, normal sized boobs too,' she thought, anime tears running down her face.<br>'I'm HOPELESS!'  
>*Oh shut up.*<br>'But-'  
>*don't*<br>'Fine...'  
>She dried up, placed her normal outfit on, only it was slightly... more reveling due to the desert heat, put her hair up, and left the room in search of Kakashi.<br>Hearing the door open Kakashi puts the diamond ring back into his pocket waiting for ino to walk through the door...'Hope she didn't see...she'd think I was going soft.' Kakashi thinks to himself.  
>Ino blinked as Kakashi shoved something into his pocket.<br>"Kakashi-koiiii, what was that?" she asked smirking, and walking slowly towards him, hips swaying from side to side. Kakashi blinks looking at ino. "I have no idea of what you're talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell you till the right time." Kakashi says looking at ino walking closer to him. 'Oh shit...ok let's see I can get out of this...Oh fuck why do I always lie to myself about this kinda thing.' Kakashi thinks as ino climbs on the couch.  
>Ino crawled across the couch until she was right next to Kakashi, her lips next to his ear.<br>"Demo... Kakashi-koi... I want to know."  
>Kakashi starts moving back but stops as he starts smirking. Pulling ino down on him he gets near her ear and says, "Ill tell you...for a price" Kakashi then kisses the side of her neck. Ino moaned slightly, straddling him.<br>"Oh really? Name it."  
>"OOH so you want to know my price...well...You Will Need to find out yourself..." Kakashi smirks as he puts his hand in his pocket and using his chakra he makes the box disappear and reappear in the only place he knows is safe from nosy girl. "Well ino...either find what you can about my price or find the box itself." Kakashi says smirking.<br>Ino glared at Kakashi, knowing he must have placed the box somewhere else upon his body. His mask? No room... His shirt? Too easy... His-  
>"YOU LITTLE CHEAT!" she yelled, hitting his arm.<br>Kakashi laughs reliseing what ino thought..."Ino...Ino...if I wanted to hide it there I would of told you...You know it's more fun when you can see...skin..."  
>"Hmm but that not such a bad idea..." Kakashi says looking at ino.<br>Ino glared... again.  
>"Where. Is. It."<br>"Well...Maybe it's in Kohana...or Gaara's house...Maybe I even sent it to Sakura...I'm not too sure..." Kakashi smirks at ino and then kisses her. "Oh and the glare...it needs work..."  
>"Come ooon~ I'll do ANYTHING! I just want to know what it is! T^T"<br>"That kinda takes away the magic behind the object in the box...But one day you might know whets in that very box you want now..And if I show you too soon...then I will need to leave" Kakashi says looking at ino.  
>Ino blinked, but got the message. She slowly slid off of Kakashi, and sighed, walking out of the door.<br>Kakashi watches ino leave the house and as she does he takes the box out of his vest pocket... "Hmm maybe I shouldn't...it would mess up the little bit of relationship we have...might as well get rid of it..." Kakashi goes into the room and places it on the nightstand as he lies down and drifts to sleep about his situation.  
>About an hour later, Ino, feeling sorry about the whole situation and just walking out on him, she went to go check on him. She slowly opened the door, and stepped inside.<br>"Hey Kakashi-koi, I'm sorry I-"  
>She shut up, for lying on the bed sleeping like a baby was her Kakashi. She was going to just back up out of the room, but she saw a rather interesting sight.<br>Lying on the table next to Kakashi was nothing more than a small box. Correction. The box. Curiosity took hold as she quietly walked over to the box, and lifted it up. She slowly lifted the lid and let out a small gasp at what she saw. Lying in the box was nothing short of the most beautiful ring she had ever set her eyes upon. A ring with small diamonds going all around the band with a slightly larger one right in the middle. She couldn't take her eyes off of the sight.  
>Kakashi could sense ino in the room but didn't really mind any more if she found the box. Opening his eyes he could see her looking at the ring but being too tried from taking her away from Gaara's house the night before he let sleep consume him once again hoping the next time he woke up he wouldn't have to play 20 questions.<br>Ino looked over to Kakashi, then back at the ring.  
>'He couldn't have POSSIBLY planned on giving this to ME... could he?'<br>*Uh DUR! WHO ELSE DOES HE HAVE TO GIVE IT TO!*  
>Ino winced at the headache.<br>'I don't know... Kurenai?'  
>Ino felt jealously boil.<br>*No smart one, you.*  
>Ino placed the ring back and walked out of the room, but not before saying one last thing.<br>"Hope you like playing 20 Questions, Kakashi-koi."  
>An hour later Kakashi woke up from the smell of REAL FOOD...Opening his eyes kakashi gets up from the bed and walks into the kitchen to see ino cooking dinner... "Hello Ino...hope you're not mad from before...but uhh are you making me food too?" Kakashi asked hopefully.<br>Ino turned around and smiled at him.  
>"Of course, why wouldn't I?"<br>'I just hope you like my specialty ingredient Sakura gave me.'  
>*And that is...*<br>'Truth serum'  
>*Oh goodie.*<br>Kakashi eyed ino a little unsure if he should eat her food. 'Might be...poison in it...'Kakashi thinks as looks at the plate in front of him. 'Uhh might as well...' Kakashi picks up his fork and eats a little bit of the food.  
>Ino smirked at Kakashi eating the food.<br>"Heheh, alright Kakashi, let's test this out. How did you feel about me always chasing Sasuke?"  
>'Heh smart girl...Truth serum' "Well I think it's pretty funny to watch actually..." Kakashi says.<br>Ino twitched.  
>"Yeah... funny. Alright, now let's get to the fun stuff," she sat down, "Why did you have that ring?"<br>Kakashi smirked..."well...as everyone knows that's a wedding ring or even engagement ring so obvious I had it for a purpose to propose to someone."  
>Ino got an anger mark on her forehead.<br>"I MEAN to WHOM?"  
>"^_^' Well why don't you look in the mirror..." Kakashi says smiling at ino.<br>Ino stared at him, but walked over to a mirror.  
>"Um Kakashi-koi... I only see... me!"<br>Kakashi gets up and wraps his arms around Inos stomach. "Now what do you see?" Kakashi says laying his head on top of hers.  
>"You... and I? Do you honestly mean..."<br>"Well...I used to think so...but I'm not too sure anymore." Kakashi says sighing while looking at ino. 'Like she would really get married to me' "but if u want to..."  
>Almost immediately, Ino turned around, throwing her arms around his neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist.<br>"YES!"  
>Being a little shocked Kakashi kinda lost balance and now laid on the ground with a hyper ino on top of him..."wha...What did you say?" Kakashi looks at ino wondering if he heard her right.<br>Ino balled her hand into a fist, and hit him upside the head.  
>"I said yes, you baka! Yes, I'll marry you!"<br>"Haha you sure...its commitment...you know...Not able to chase sasuke around." Kakashi laughs..."But then I guess it's your chance to teach sakura that you meant business about me." Kakashi says sitting up and hugging ino close to his body.  
>"Heheheh, stupid Forehead Girl... No one touches my man."<br>"ha-ha ok well why don't we finish dinner and one that doesn't have truth serum and then we can go to bed and tell everyone you want to know ok?" Kakashi picks up ino bridal style and walks to the table.  
>Ino nodded, and scraped off the plate, and put some, uh, non-toxic food in front of him.<br>"Ok well let's eat...I guess ^_^" Kakashi says before eating some of the food before declaring it Not tampered with. After he finished eating Kakashi kisses Inos forehead. "That was a good dinner...maybe next time I can cook?" Kakashi asks.  
>"Psh, yeah and trust you not to burn anything? Sure."<br>"Ouch...That hurt ino...right here..." Kakashi points to his heart..."Ok well comes on Soon to be Mrs. Hatake...let's go to bed..."  
>Ino blinked.<br>'Hatake Ino... not bad.'  
>Ino smiled and followed her fiancé to the bedroom.<br>"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
>Scratching his head Kakashi looked at ino..."Possibly...mind reminding me?" Kakashi asks looking at his fiancé.<br>Ino smirked and raised her bare left hand.

"Heh...sorry...Here put it on" Kakashi throws the box to ino..."Ha-ha don't kill me now..." Kakashi gets on one knee and looks up at ino. "Ino no matter if I'm problea at least 4 to 5 years older then you and will most likely die before you and its problea against me being a teacher and all...Will you marry me...Even if sakura is my student and try's stuff and naruto might laugh when he hears this but will you be my wife?" Kakashi says holding the ring out. Ino smiled at him. No, not a smirk, for once, but a smile.

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi, I will be your wife." "Oh cool..." Kakashi says as he gets off the ground and puts the diamond ring on Inos finger before sweeping her off her feet and walks her into the bed room bridal style and laying her on the bed.

"Oh, and smart one? It's 14 years difference."

"Heh like I care" Kakashi says kissing ino neck. Kakashi then gets up and pulls his shirt off and pants before crawling into bed. Ino smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing along his neck, slowly making her way to his chest. 'Wow...I wasn't expecting anything like this till like 3 months...but then Inos not a little girl anymore and decide how fast she moves in a relationship.' Kakashi thinks as ino wanders his body. As ino comes to a delicate spot Kakashi shutters out a moan of pleasure. "By the way, Kakashi-koi, do you remember what day is it tomorrow? September 23rd?" she purred, straddling and looking down on him.

*Oh God, you're not.*

'Heheh, oh yes I am.'

"Heh...well if I say no will you kill me?" Kakashi asks looking at ino hovering over him. "No..."

*Huh?*

"But I'm pretty sure the Hatake line would end violently and swiftly," she said cheerfully with a hint of malice, smirking down at her, um, prey.

She held up a kunai to enforce her point.

"To put it into words anybody would understand, say goodbye to "Little Kakashi."

"You would really kill your fiancé?" Kakashi looks up at ino and then in swift movements pushes the kunai away pulls down his mask and kisses ino on the lips before lying back on the bed.

"Heheh, not my fiancé, my fiancé's "Little Friend."

"So...you're willingly going to get rid of my "Friend" and be without kids all your life or something? Also think about the love making you would miss." Kakashi smugly tells ino.

"No, I'd adopt and marry Shikamaru! ^^"

"Oh ok then...Can I have my ring back...Maybe I can marry someone else...you know...more dedicated." Kakashi looks at ino in the eyes.

Ino's eye twitched.

"You ass," she said, and kissed him on the lips.

"And plus, it's my birthday. I'll be sixteen, the legal marrying age, 'member?"

"Ha-ha how could I not...I carried that ring around for at least a few months...it got tempting to give it to sasuke and watch him marry you." Kakashi then rolls so has hovering over ino.

Ino shakes his head.

"No thanks, I'd rather not marry a moody, revenge-bound emo child with a superiority complex."

"Heh...you know...your pretty smart and well I've learned the smarter people have a more entertaining sex life" Kakashi whispers in Inos ears.

"Oh really now? Prove it."

*O.O YOU ARE NOT!*

'Heehee.'

"heh I would but...you see...it's a 2 person kind of thing and after reading come come paradise i can come up with some interesting things we can do...but if this is going to work...you are the one that needs the experience...so let's see what YOU can do."

Ino glared at him.

"Oh, you're evil."

She turned around, and got the most evil idea ever.

"Well, I suppose I should just go to bed then," she said, getting out of the bed.

Facing the closed-blinded window, she slowly stripped off her shirt that showed she had nothing under it.

"Ha-ha...think I will break that easily?" Kakashi says to ino pulling her in bed and covering her in the blankets. "Well Night" Kakashi kisses Inos forehead getting out of bed and started to walk to the living room. 'Heh let's see...will she follow?' Kakashi thought to himself.


	11. Kidnapped

Ino, still topless, fumed at the thought of Kakashi REJECTING HER!

'That DOES IT!'

Ripping off the covers, she ran out of the room, still topless, and threw four kunai: one nailing him in the sleeve of his left arm, one on the right sleeve, one on the right pant leg, and other on the left. They quickly pinned him onto the couch in the living room, as she rushed over, and tied him down.

"Heheh, night Kakashi-koi!"

...And then she realized she was topless -_-'

"AAEEIIIII! PERVERT!" she yelled, nailing him in the head with wooden block that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

She covered herself up, and glared at her fiancé.

*Smoooooth.*

Glaring at her as he watched her run back into the bed room and locking the door...Kakashi pulls the kunai's from pining him down and using his chakra he snaps the ropes around his body and gets up to proceed to walk outside in nothing but boxers... "Hmmm this is the new news headlines.: A man by the name of Kakashi walks out of his temporary home wearing nothing but boxers and his mask...The thing is a few girls ran past him and now are madly in love with him and his body: " Kakashi says chuckling..."Lets see if I'm telling the future...and let's see how Many girls walk past this house at night." Kakashi says laughing to himself while looking up at the stars. 'Inos going to kill me and any girl that sees me though.' Kakashi thinks jumping on the roof and lying down while still watching the stars...

Ino sighed, and put on a baggy shirt.

'Might as well go and get him.'

She walked outside and noticed he was nowhere to be found.

'Figures he IS an elite Jounin...'

*Try clearing your head a bit*

'Good idea.'

She climbed to the roof, and who did she find? A flying monkey on fiya! No, not really, just Kakashi.

Kakashi looked towards where he heard movement to see ino...Wearing one of his t-shirts...On the roof...walking towards him. "Hey Ino...thought you were going to bed?" Kakashi asks her sitting up a little bit as she comes closer. "I was... just decided to come up here for a little bit is all."

She laid down on the cold concrete of the roof, and looked up at the stars.

"You can see them all so much clearer than you can at home." "I noticed that...but for some reason...I fear...that my teams going to show up sooner or later. They really like learning more and once word gets out you're with me...they might come to see if I've Bedded you yet...as naruto likes putting it..." Kakashi looks at ino and pulls her into his chest to keep her warm. "Hmm I don't know I just know sooner or later they will come at the most awkward of times." "KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIIIIII!" came a loud, obnoxious voice from behind them.

In an instant, an orange blur came running up to them.

"Didja bed her yet!"

Ino stood up, ran over to Naruto, and punched him square in the face, sending him flying over the side of the roof. Kakashi sighs and looks at ino. "Get in the house...And lock every door and window..." Kakashi says as he sits there..."Wait maybe I should get dressed." With a Poof Kakashi was in and out of his and ino bedroom and back on the roof completely dressed. Ino crosses her arms.

"Why should I get inside?" "So Sakura and naruto won't get the idea that I bedded you from the small amount of clothes you're wearing." Kakashi says to ino. Ino blushed and ran back into the house. Running around the whole building, she locked every door and window, and practically sprinted to her room, getting dressed as quickly as she could. Going back out in her ninja wear, she jumped to the roof, and examined her man's old teammates. Kakashi sighs in relief as ino was already in the house as naruto sakura and sasuke jump on the roof of the building. "Kakashi Sensei I missed you!" Sakura yelled clinging onto him..."ehhh...sakura what are you doing? Sasuke is over there" Kakashi pointed to sasuke while trying to pry sakura off of him. Ino, seeing Sakura practically GLOMPING her MAN and was um... no, I don't think pissed is a strong enough word, but it'll have to do. Eye twitching, she walked over to "The Pink Bitch" and pried her off of Kakashi.

"Hey Sakura. How are you today?" she asked evilly.

"Oh ino that's was quick...^^'" Kakashi says watching sakura glare at ino..."I thought you guys had made an agreement?" Kakashi asked them...Sakura smirking replied. "We did...we decided you and me were a better couple then ino...oh ya ino also said i could have you..." Kakashi had flash back to when he was nearly pined in a tree with sakura following him around..."ooh"

"...I never said that," said Ino, trying to be innocent.

Sakura looked ready to pounce on ino at any given moment. 'Ugh how could she lie in front of Kakashi sensei to make me the bad guy...MY Kakashi will never believe her.' "Oh ok ino...well while you too fight I'm going to talk to the boys." Kakashi says walking over to naruto and sasuke...

"See what you did sakura you made Kakashi-kun go away!" ino said steaming hot

'I wonder if he knows that I actually said that' 'hope not'

"What are you talking about ino he left because he saw YOU!"

Ino got pissed...

Kakashi sasuke and naruto all watch ino and sakura fight while eating some popcorn every once in awhile..."Wonder if they will notice fighting over me is a lost cause..." Kakashi says looking at the two girls while eating his hand full of popcorn..."Why is that Kakashi sensei...? Are You Gay too?" Naruto asks smiling at his teacher..." No but I will die a lot faster than any of you...after all I'm old..." Kakashi says...

Ino finishes off sakura and turns around to see Kakashi and his ex-squad watching while eating popcorn.

"So did you guys enjoy the show?"

'I wonder who I'll get next.'

*how about naruto*

Ino turns and starts looking at naruto menacingly.

Kakashi looks at ino and smirks..."Heh...What you thinking about ino?" Kakashi asked looking for some more popcorn...

"Nothing really" ino started smiling evilly

"Hey naruto...how fast can you run?"

*what about sasuke are you gonna get him too?*

'Yeah maybe, but the truth is that naruto is more annoying'

'But I will get sasuke sooner or later'

*when are they gonna leave, so us and our man can be alone for a change!*

'Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Kakashi rolled off the roof as ino started chasing naruto away..."I'm going to bed...Sasuke you want to join?" Kakashi smirks before going into the house...

Sasuke looks at Kakashi like 0.o

"No thanks sensei I think I'll pass -_-'"

Sasuke turns around grabs naruto and sakura and high tails it outta there before he ends up getting mauled by ino.

*YOU LET THEM GET AWAY!*

'Urusai'

Ino turns around and walks back into the house with Kakashi.

Kakashi smirks looking at ino..."Who knew sasuke could actually leave without jumping me..." Kakashi looks at ino and goes to his room and lies down on his bed.

Ino follows him and sits on the bed next to him.

'I wish for once we didn't get interrupted while we're together'

Ino sighs...

Kakashi looks at ino and smirks...Slightly kicking her off the bed Kakashi starts going to sleep and smugly smirks when he hears her hit the ground with a thud...

Ino's eyes twitched with annoyance, as she slowly stood up, fire practically radiating from her body.

"Kakashi-koi..." she said far too sweetly for even her tastes.

"Good luck finding a good place to sleep you ASS HOLE!"

Quickly, she ran to the other side of him, and punched him out the open window. She ran to the window and locked it, immediately making sure to lock every other entry way to the house.

"Ha, take that you bastard."

*Chya! Serves you right!*

She walked over to the bed, and snuggled into the covers.

'That takes care of him for a while.'

Kakashi shrugs and starts walking to Gaara's house...Hearing odd sounds and banging Kakashi turns around and starts walking to the house his kids were sharing. Walking into the house he went to Sasuke's room but from the sounds and moans from it he was busy...and occupied. Kakashi then started walking to naruto's room but even if he was in it it's locked...Sighing he walked to the only other person he knew would let him in. Sakura..."Ino's going to have a field day...ok Kakashi it's now or never...if you knock on the door there's no turning back..." Kakashi muttered to himself..."aww screw it...I rather sleep in the cold then watch ino kill sakura and then come back for me..." Kakashi then starts walking out of the house and starts walking around the town...

Ino almost felt sorry for Kakashi as she drifted off to sleep.

'Almost...'

Right before she fell asleep, Ino felt someone come up to her, and place a chlorophorm cloth over her mouth and nose. Attempting to scream, she only managed to breath in more of the gas.

'How did I not... sense them...?'

And she was knocked out.


	12. Akatsuki

Kakashi as he was walking around town noticed a shadowed figure at the house him and ino were staying at. Running to the house he noticed someone holding Ino's body...

"Hey You!...Let My Fiancé GO!" Kakashi yells sighing as he jumps on the roof and runs to the person.

The masked person merely chuckled, and jumped off the roof.

"Good luck, Hatake."

The masked person swiftly headed for the gates and was gone quicker than you could say "Your FACE!"

Kakashi started running after the person. 'Hmm I could always get a new fiancé...NAH...' Kakashi shakes his head as he runs off to the gates. Looking at the ground Kakashi could follow him...Plus Ino's scent was one of the ways he always found her. Putting chakra into his feet Kakashi jumped off after Ino's rosy scent.

The masked figure looked down.

"Wow, she's really pretty! Leader will be very pleased. Tobi's been a good boy."

Tobi leapt into a small crevice almost unnoticeable to human eyes on the base of a cliff. Using chakra in his feet, he was at the Akatsuki base in no time.

"You got the girl, yeah?"

"Yes, Tobi's been a good boy."

"Yeah, yeah, just hand her over, yeah."

Tobi handed the girl to the blonde haired man that bared a striking resemblance to himself.

'Well, she's gonna freak out when she wakes up, yeah,' the blonde thought to himself, placing her on his bed.

"Deidara-san, can I go to sleep now? Tobi's been a-"

Deidara got a vein mark on his forehead.

"Yes, I get it you've been good, yeah!"

Kakashi followed the man to a kind of cave thing but before going in Kakashi noticed something pretty scary...There was a hot springs near and he could hear sakura coming...

Kakashi sunk into the cave avoiding sakura and continued to make his way through the base. Sneaking past all the guards he found the room ino was in and as fast as possible started a teleport jujitsu. He ended up teleporting her into Sasuke's room...Yep that's something Kakashi DID not want to see...Looking around Kakashi started making his way out of the base...Hoping he wouldn't be found.

Sakura smirked as she watched her old sensei walk out of the cave.

"Don't think you'll be going that easily."

Almost immediately, four shinobi blocked his exit way, all in his bingo book. The first was Deidara, second Tobi, third Kisame, and finally, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hatake Kakashi, nice of you to join us," Said Itachi, smirking the trademarked Uchiha Smirk. "Join...us? What we going to be having an orgy? If so let me kill myself so my fiancé doesn't..." Kakashi smirks at everyone...He could sense gaara, naruto and sasuke. And from the way he seemed tired he knew they were busy before coming. "So why did you want ino anyways? Deidara doesn't please you anymore?"

Deidara was about to speak up, but Itachi began for him.

"So my foolish little brother will be arriving shortly, ne? I wonder. Which shall we kill first, boys? Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Ino?"

The "Boys' started snickering. Then, all of the sudden, Hidan and Zetzu appeared.

"You weren't thinking about taking all the fun were you?" Hidan asked, appearing right behind Kakashi.

"Well if I suggest who you would kill...I'd put sasuke and naruto last...Lovers seem to get so testy...don't you think so Gaara?" Kakashi asked as everyone appeared...Plus back up. Kankuro and a few other unimportant people.

The Akatsuk seemed unphased by the appearance.

"I've killed you once before, Gaara-kun, so don't think I can't do it again. Face it: You're weaker without Shukaku."

Gaara glared at the blonde, and prepared to strike.

"Hahaha...Don't think you've won...Over the time we've last met I trained naruto and now he can call out the demon whenever he wants...And can control it so don't think just cus you queers know how to work one another means you can work everyone." Kakashi says with a wink.

Itachi glared, and appeared behind his little brother, knocking him unconscious.

"Do not underestimate the power of an Akatsuki member."

The others smirked and nodded their heads in agreement.

Kakashi smirked looking at the smug looking Akatsuki members and sighed.

Shaking his head he looked at them. "Don't underestimate the ninja's of kohana...or Gaara and your little brother sasuke." Kakashi mutters just loud enough for them to hear. Soon the body of Sasuke's body seemed to disappear with a little 'Poof' and in place was a log of wood. Soon all the Akatsuki members were tied up with chains to the nearest tree's and sasuke jumped out of the tree above Itachi and ran up to Kakashi. "Well...now that you're not a bother for us we will fight you later seeing as your all too tied up to move...Oh and even the strongest person won't be able to get out of those chain till morning...of 2days from now." Kakashi laughs as him and his men...(Team) leave and start on their way back to Sasuke's temporary room to pick up a sleeping angel...ino.

When Ino awoke, she found herself in a place she did not recognize.

'What the- what happened?'

She sat up, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Did I get wasted again... damn."

*I told you to lay off the wine coolers*

Ino glared at herself in the mirror

"Oh, shut up, you."

She stood up to find herself in a large baggy t-shirt with her usual underwear on.

"Okay, now it's just plain freaky."

She walked to the window and sighed.

"Well... still in Suna."

Kakashi ran towards the temporary house which his team was to be able to stay at...Running into Sasuke's room he finds ino awake. "'Good she's safe...' Ino...are you alright?" Kakashi asks pulling off his vest to put on ino...

Ino nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what happened last night? I don't remember a thing!"

She turned around to look at her love, not really comprehending how little clothing she was wearing.

"Hey don't look at me...we didn't get that far...the kids interrupted...actually you were kidnapped when you locked me out...but don't worry I saved you like I said I would...well I told myself I wouldn't let harm come to you..." Kakashi kept babbling as ino silently tried to comprehend everything Kakashi was saying...


	13. Rescued

Ino merely nodded, and smiled, trying to keep up with his ramblings. Soon, it graduated to a small chuckle... then a giggle... to where she was full on laughing her ass off, using the window sill as a hold to keep herself up.

"Aww...your laughing at me...what kind of relationship is this?" Kakashi says looking around picking up ino he opens the window and runs home and into their bedroom...

"Sorry didn't want to say anything out loud with naruto, sakura and sasuke larking around..." Kakashi says laying ino on the bed before laying down himself.

Ino was still laughing as she tumbled down to the bed.

"I'm sorry but... ha-ha! I can't Hee! Help it! HAHAHAHA!"

She rolled on the bed, clutching her stomach. That is, until she fell off the bed entirely. All was silent until...

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

*Sigh* Once again, Ino began to laugh her ass off. This time, though, was at herself.

Kakashi shakes his head as he pulls off his shirt and pants and climbs into the bed watching ino make a fool out of herself...'This is what I'll be marring... ehh at least I would be bored...' Kakashi thinks as he smiles at her.

"I actually have to get out of bed to help you...Nah I'm going to sleep" Kakashi says rolling on his side before he decides he Shouldn't make ino mad because she seems a little-off-the-rocker-if-you-know-what-I-mean. Kakashi gets out of the bed and picks ino up bridal style and lays her down on the bed...and accidentally falls On top of her...Now if it was accidental or not you would have to ask Kakashi...

Ino giggled, and put her arms around his neck.

"My shinobi in shining armor, huh?"

It would be a total lie if she said she liked teasing Kakashi... no... She loved it.

"Oh...so I get sex now don't I? I mean from saving you and all..." Kakashi says smirking at her as he nuzzles his face into her chest...

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, of course. Please take me now. I really need you," she replied in a monotone voice.

"hehe how do you like it...gentle or rough?" Kakashi says moving his hands to her panties...As ino freezes Kakashi end up on the ground laughing his ass off at her expression...

"Sorry Hun...you should rest anyways...that hit to your head put you out for awhile." Kakashi says getting up on the bed and lying down. Ino glared at him.

"Sorry Hun, you should rest anyways, that hit to the hea-yeah, SHUDDUP!" she mimicked, sticking her tongue out at him.

Kakashi rolls his eyes and decides to go to sleep as ino lays there teasing him. Ino closed her eyes, and drifted off into a blissful state of sleep with cute My Little Ponies running around.

The next morning Kakashi woke up to see...Naruto and sakura trying to remove ino from his arms?

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asks scaring the two who in turn scream waking up ino.

"Your Mine Ino will not HAVE you...No matter what she says" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi burst out laughing..."Like I give a damn, what you think sakura...you're just my student and well... to tell you the truth...you're too loud..." Kakashi says rolling his eyes. Sakura looks at Kakashi with tears coming to her eyes but after a few seconds she's fine again. "Oh I Get it...Don't worry Kakashi I will free you from the witches black magic and me and you can live together and be happy once ino is long gone." Sakura says completely ignoring your comment.

Naruto who's in the corner just shakes his head. "When ever I tell her stuff like that...she always hurts me...why done Kakashi sensei or sasuke ever get hurt?" Naruto whispers to himself as he walks out the room with sakura. Kakashi sighs looking at ino sleeping...'Hmm I should read something...Ooh Pick Up Lines...'

Kakashi thinks as he picks up the book..."hmm this one's pretty good...'How about you sit on my lap and we'll see what pops up?' Nah ino will just laugh at all these...ha-ha Maybe I should read more." Kakashi asks himself. Kakashi came across a few interesting pick up lines like: 'Baby I'm like milk, I'll do your body good.','Hey baby let's play army I'll lay down you can blow me up.'; 'I've got the F, the C, and the K. All I need is you.''You have nice legs. What time do they open?', If I flip this coin, what are the chances of me getting head tonight?', 'I've got the ship, you've got the harbor ... what say we tie up for the night?" Kakashi puts the book down laughing silently to him self...He can't believe guys had actually USED Those...Kakashi looks over at ino and lays down now tired from laughing at the idiotic male minds and how they suck with coming up with a good pick up line.


	14. Missing Nin?

The next morning Kakashi woke up to the smell of Real food...Opening his eyes Kakashi started walking to the kitchen where he noticed ino standing behind the stove with a simple t-shirt which may I add Belonged to HIM...

Kakashi walked behind ino as she wasn't paying attention and started kissing her neck...His hands were slowly circling her waist as he pulls her closer to his body.

Ino rolled her eyes, and slapped at his hands.

"Not now, I'm making pancakes! Lordy..."

She flipped the last pancake, and placed the plates on the table.

"There you go," she said sitting down, and beginning to eat as well. Kakashi pouts as he sits at the table...Eating the pancakes he thinks of what he has to do today...

Watch out for bandits,eat,read come come paradise,eat,sleep,watch come come violence,follow ino,sleep,make a sandcastle,destroy the castle,steal candy from a little kid...err he wasn't going to go that far...

Once the pancakes were gone Kakashi found himself wondering into the living room to the couch...sitting down he decides he will watch what ino does...

Sakura burst through the door.

"KAKASHI-KUUUUUUN!~"

Ino spat out her food.

"FOREHEAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled, standing up and slamming her hands onto the table in front of her.

Sakura smirked.

"Why whatever do you mean?" she asked, and evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm here to free my love of your evil black magic!"

Kakashi fell off the couch...

That was unexpected...

Kakashi watched as sakura and ino fought over him...

Smirking he grabbed some popcorn and watched things unfold.

Ino turned on Kakashi and glared

"And YOU! You're eating POPCORN! ARE WE SOME KIND OF SPECTACLE TO YOU!" she screeched, grabbing the popcorn, and dumping it on his head.

"You WITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

"THAT'S IT, BITCH, YOU'RE ON!"

Kakashi pouted as he watched the popcorn fall to the ground...

Looking up sakura and ino were once again fighting...Standing up Kakashi pulled ino to himself and kissed her full on the lips in front of sakura...Breaking away he looked at sakura...

"Inos better then you will ever be...leave us alone..." Turning to ino he whispered in her ear..."You're cute when you're mad..." Ino blushed, and punched him on the arm, leaving a steaming Sakura, and a smirking Kakashi downstairs. Kakashi watched ino go upstairs and then noticed sakura was still down there with him.

Kakashi took one look at sakura and then ran up stairs to his bedroom...

Grabbing a towel Kakashi went and jumped in the shower letting the hot water runs down his body...

Standing in the shower he heard the sound of a door opening...his bedroom he shared with ino...Someone was coming in while he was in the shower... "Oh Kakashi-Koi" Ino smirks slipping off her clothes or what she did have on. Ino gets in the shower behind Kakashi and hugs him from behind pushing her body Into Kakashi. Kakashi groans a little as he keeps going on with his shower. "Kakashi dear...let me wash you." Ino says rubbing her wandering hands ALL over Kakashi's naked flesh. As Kakashi turns to face ino you notice he's not wearing his mask. Kakashi pushes ino into the shower wall and starts nipping at her exposed neck as she lets her hands wander south of the border. (LOL) Ino starts *AHEM* Playing with his member.

And that, my friends, is the story of how our cute little Ino-chan got knocked up! ^^

Kakashi continues to suck on Ino's neck as she finds her way around his body...

Neither of them could hold in the passion they held for each other...It was about time they took their relationship into more serious steps...

If they were to get married...they should before Kakashi gets any older then he already is...

Kakashi gently let his hands wander to her perfectly sized breasts as the hot water slid down both their bodies...

Sakura rushed into the bathroom, before anything got really serious.

"KAKASHI WHAT'S-... !~*Faints*"

Then not one... not two... not even three... but FOUR poofs went off in the small bathroom.

"WHAT HAPPENED!... O.O... *Faints*"

And with that, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro fainted as well.

Kakashi got out of the shower and kicked the kids...

"Hmm...well...ino they won't care if we continue now will they?" Kakashi says smirking to ino.

Kakashi gets back in the shower and is about to continue when he noticed...The water turned cold...

Sighing he kissed ino farewell as he grabbed a towel...

They both got out and laid next to each other on the bed...still in the towels...

Rolling over Kakashi laid his head on Ino's chest...

"So comfy..." Kakashi says nuzzling his face into her lumps.

Soon Kakashi slowly fell asleep nuzzling her wonderful sized lumps as Kakashi saw it...perfect time to just see how plump they were...

Ino stared at him.

"Uh... Kakashi-koi, just what do you think you're doing?"

"^^;; Well I'm lying down now...Have a problem?" Kakashi says smiling up at ino. Ino sweat dropped.

"No... Not a problem -_-;"

Kakashi smirks looking at ino...

"Or...We could finish what we started..."Kakashi suggests tugging at her towel...

The blonde rolled her eyes, and slapped his hand.

"You're so greedy. It's only like, noon, and you're already trying to get into my pants... towel... ugh, whatever."

She slowly got up, and walked to the closet.

Getting up Kakashi walked back into the bathroom...but not before throwing the kids out into the bedroom where ino was well...Changing...

Kakashi soon put on his more comfy clothes and fixed his mask and head band...

Walking out of the room Kakashi wanders towards the door. Walking out of the house Kakashi notices a Book store running towards it Kakashi notices they have all the Flirting paradise that He was missing...thanks to ino that is...Running into the store Kakashi grabbed the books and paid for them...

Soon Kakashi found a spot to sit at near the play ground...Sighing he opens the books and starts reading...

Ino quickly changed into her usual purple outfit, and slowly walked out of the house.

"Hmm... where should I go today?" she asked herself, looking around.

"I know! I'll get Temari and Akako, and we'll go out together!"

She quickly ran over to the Sabaku's house, and gathered the two girls.

Meanwhile Kakashi was finishing his books...Oh how he missed them.

Getting up Kakashi decided that there was nothing to do here...He almost considered asking Gaara If He could have permission to leave before the years over to travel to the other villages.

Sighing Kakashi went home and decided to work on his cooking skills...Nah...He should really brush up on his sex skills...Now...where could he find someone to practice on? Heheh

Ino walked with Temari and Akako through the market place.

"So, Temari, Akako, how have you both been?"

The girls smiled.

"We've been great," replied Temari.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out together a lot more than usual!"

Ino nodded.

"That's great! Honestly, I should've just stayed in the house with you guys."

Temari grabbed her hand.

"Oh, you should!"

Akako grabbed the other.

"Yes, it would be so nice to have another girl!"

Kakashi walks out of the house once again and as he was about to go get a bite to eat a ninja sent from Gaara found him...

"Kakashi sir...Gaara has a top secret...Even your girlfriend Can not find out about mission..." The ninja says having gotten word from the Hokage about the last mission you went on and ino came after you.

"Ok...I'll be there in a second..."

Kakashi then runs to Gaara's office to see him sitting there with a porn magazine...

"Ahhh... so let's see my mission is to get you more porn? Or is that just something you always read when giving out missions to ninjas?" Kakashi asks smirking.

Gaara looked up and glared at the silver-haired ninja.

"Shut up, Akako hasn't been putting out lately."

He closed the porn, and placed it on the desk.

"Anyways... I have a very important mission for you," he said, placing a folder on the desk.

"So, where to first?" Ino asked, walking in between the two girls.

"Um... How about we get ramen?"

Temari nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

Kakashi looked at the file and then back to Gaara...

"Ok...I'll be leaving now then." Kakashi says to Gaara as he teleports to his room and packs his stuff.

On the bed Kakashi left a note for ino telling her to go back to kohana and he had to pick up a few things for before their wedding and would be back in a few days.

With that Kakashi left the village and started to hightail it so that way ino couldn't follow.

When Ino and the girls were done with their shopping, they had all returned to their homes. As Ino stepped into her and Kakashi's room, she noticed a note on her bed.

"What in the..."

She slowly read the letter, getting even more confused with each word.

"Go back home, huh? Well... I might as well. It's not like I have a purpose here anyways. The mission is over now that Kakashi's not here, so oh well."

She shrugged as she packed all of her stuff, and walked out of the house, locking the door behind her, and walking over to the Kazekage's mansion.

"Gaara-sama," she said, walking through the door to his office.

"I am leaving now."

He nodded to her.

"Very well. Be safe."

She nodded back with a small smile.

"Yes, Gaara-sama."

She walked out and rushed in to see Akako, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Bye guys!" she yelled, running out the door.

"See ya next time!"

"Bye!" chorused the two girls.

"Later," said Kankura, waving his hand.

"Oh, and sorry about the other day."

"No prob!"

And with that she was gone.

Kakashi on the other hand was traveling to all the other Ninja villages tracking down a missing Nin who tried to assassinate Gaara.

It's been about 2weeks since he left and he still hasn't found the culprit.

Sighing Kakashi looked up at the cloud thinking about ino.

He had promised to come back in a few days but that wasn't the case.

He was in Loire valley.

Ino sighed, doing paper work for her parents flower shop.

"Liar..." she mumbled, thinking of Kakashi.

"You said you'd come back to me after a few days..."

She looked down at her ring, and her eyes softened.

"What an ass..."

Sighing...Kakashi looked around...

Blood was everywhere..He wasn't just chasing a missing Nin...he was after a cold blooded killer...Who just massacred a Whole entire village.

Looking around he noticed one man wasn't as hurt, he was the only one alive.

Running to him Kakashi started healing the man.

"Hey are you ok? Who did this?" Kakashi asked the man.

Groaning the man said, "The Missing Nin who just came through the village he did this." Kakashi sighed again...

"Hey I need you to do me a favor..." Kakashi asked him.

The man nodded looking at his hero or savor.

"I want you to go to Kohana and talk to the Hokage tell him Kakashi is after the missing nin who massacred this village and then look for a Female ninja, She works at the flower shop...Give her this note...Tell her it's from Kakashi." Kakashi tells the man as the man starts to go to kohana.

Yelling back at him Kakashi said, "Be fast...I might need backup..." Then with that the man was gone.

Ino stared at the flowers, soaking in their beauty, when a man walked in. She groaned, and stood up straight.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower Shop, how may I help you?" she asked the man.

Looking around he noticed she was most likely the person that masked guy was talking about...

He had run the whole way here so it took about a day and a half.

"Uhh some guy wanted me to give this to you...He had silver hair and uhh a mask...he looked like he was 20 something." The man explained handing her the note.


	15. Mommy? Daddy?

Somewhere else Kakashi was still following the bloody trail. Kakashi had traveled from one massacred village to the next...

Ino stared at the note, bangs overshadowing her eyes, dark aura surrounding her.

"Ka...ka...shi..."

She looked up.

"YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

She slammed the note down, and rushed over to the Hokage's Tower.

"Hmm...This is getting interesting...NOOOOOOOOOOO SARAH DONT GO INTO THE BUSHES!" Kakashi yelled scaring a few woodland animals. He was reading his flirting paradise as he followed the blood stained road to the next village with Let me guess...Everyone DEAD!

Finally getting to the village Kakashi looked around...No one seemed alive this time...but on more inspection Kakashi noticed a 3 year old girl crying for her Mommy and Daddy.

"Ssh...Little girl...what's your name?" Kakashi asked the girl kneeling down to the little girl.

The girl looked up at Kakashi and flung her arms around his neck.

"DADDY!" She Bellowed.

"NANI?" Kakashi muttered.

"Aww...FATHERLY LOVE...HOW I HATE THAT" A voice rung out into the air.

"Okay, let me get this straight... Kakashi sent you a letter telling you to stay away... so you're gonna do the exact opposite," said Tsunade, looking bored.

"Yup!"

"...*Sigh* Fine, he needs help anyways. You, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru are to be sent to aid him immediately. Have fun."

Kakashi turned around with the girl still attached to his neck.

"NANI WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Kakashi yelled rolling his eyes at the stupid missing nin who can't even hide his power level.

The man ran out from the bushes with multiply sweat drops on his head.

"You heard me...WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Kakashi laughs making fun of this missing nin.

"H...HOW DARE YOU! " The man yelled mad.

"OOoh WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Kakashi yells back sitting down on the ground cleaning the little girl making him more upset.

This was going to Be So MUCH Fun.

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto ran through the trees quickly, and effortlessly.

"Ino... why did you come?" asked Shikamaru, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"To kill Kakashi after I save his stupid ass..." she growled.

Neji and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Uh... right."

Soon after a few hours the missing nin was on the ground crying.

"So tell me...why do you hate your father?" Kakashi asks writing this down in a journal.

"Well when I was little...he always beat me..." The man says.

"And how does this make you feel?" Kakashi asks like he was a physiologist.

"It made me feel pain... DONT YOU GET IT...I Knew this talking about my feelings was a bad idea."

He yelled.

"Good let out your emotions..." Kakashi says hugging the crying man.

The group stared at the scene in awe.

"What in the..." Ino started, staring at her fiancée with a little girl hanging off of him, being the shrink of the guy they're supposed to kill.

Kakashi looked up a screamed when he seen ino.

"SHES GOING TO KILL ME!" Kakashi yells.

The man jumped up.

"DONT WORRY ILL SAVE YOU MASKED MAN-SAMA!"

Anime sweat drops were being thrown around as Kakashi did an anime fall.

"Don't hurt her...I'll take the beating like a man." Kakashi says getting up, girl still attracted to his neck.

"*_* SUCH A HERO!" The man started bowing for Kakashi.

"Err Right."

Ino glared at Kakashi, and began walking towards him.

"You ass hole, son of a bitch, mother-"

"Please, Mama, don't be mean to daddy!"

Ino stopped in her tracks, poised to punch Kakashi, but felt a weight on her left thigh. She looked down and saw a little girl with silver hair, and a pair of mismatched eyes; amber and blue.

"What in the-"

"Please, Mama?"

"Ma...ma?"

She looked at Kakashi.

"Uh... explain?"

"I HAD ARE KID?" Kakashi says shrugging his shoulders.

He knew ino was looking at him like he was on drugs.

"I know how to do that..." Kakashi says laughing a little.

"Well really I found the kid here...she just likes me..." Kakashi says picking her up and throwing her into the air.

Ino stared at the two, then looked at the psycho, then at the rest of the group.

"...Wow..."

And then she fainted.

'Maybe I should stop hanging out with freaks.'

Kakashi watched ino fall.

"She's going to feel that tomorrow."

Kakashi picks her up and the kid.

"Ok guys you take him in...Come on." Kakashi says.

The boys nodded, and Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed one of his arms each, and Neji following behind with his Byakugan.

"Well this has been a boring mission!" exclaimed a pouting Naruto.

"Troublesome..."

"..."

Soon everyone was back in Kohana. When Kakashi noticed the book store...let's just say...Ino wasn't too happy.

Kakashi had run to the book store and well...kinda dropped her.

^^;;

Ino woke up with a hit to her head.

"Owwie... She said, rubbing the back of her head. What an... Hey... where's the kid! And Kakashi!" she asked the three boys.

The pointed towards the bookshop. Ino looked at the bookstore, and stomped inside.

"HATAKE KAKASHI, HOW DARE YOU TAKE A LITTLE GIRL INTO THE ADULT SECTION OF THE GOD DAMNED BOOK STORE!"

"But she likes the pictures AS MUCH AS ME!" Kakashi cried hugging the child too him.

Everyone in the book store watched Kakashi and ino.

Ino glared, and grabbed the girl from him.

"I'm going home!" she yelled, walking out of the store, and towards her house.

Kakashi looked to ino then the bookshelves and back again.

"WAIT UP!"

Kakashi threw the book back and ran after his fiancée.

"So ino..Shouldn't we find out this kids name?" Kakashi asked looking down at the smiling girl.

Ino sighed.

"I guess you're right... Hey, sweetie? What's your name, Hun?"

The child looked up at Ino with her bright blue eyes, white hair falling into her face.

"It's Haruki."

Ino smiled at the kid on her hip.

"And how old are you?"

"Seven. And Mommy? I think I'm okay now... I can walk."

Ino smiled, and set the child down.

"There you go."

Kakashi pouts.

"I wanted to name it Lucky...You know I had a dog once...its name was lucky...though...it died the day I got it..." Kakashi says smiling at the memory.

It's not every day you watch a dog eat TNT...

Ino's eyes widened as she looked at Kakashi.

"You cruel bastard!" she yelled, slapping his arm.

"And she's a SHE, NOT AN IT!"

Kakashi smirked looking ahead of himself.

He liked pissing her off...it was fun.

"Hey I should like go get some stuff for the kid...see you at home" Kakashi said pulling ino into a deep kiss in the public viewing...

"HAVE FUN!" Kakashi said waving.

Ino blushed as Haruki giggled. She shook her head.

"WHAT EVER HAPPENED ABOUT KEEPING A SECRET, YOU BASTARD!"

Kakashi looked at her and winked..

"If it was kept secret other guys might try to hit on you..." Kakashi said...

"Plus i could always bribe the Hokage to not mention it ever again..." Kakashi says as he starts to leave.

Ino smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"Ass... Come on, Haruki; let me show you where I live."

'And hopefully you will too.'

Kakashi went through the clothing stores getting clothes that a girl might wear...

Well...Kakashi refused to get dress, skirts, panties...so ya he pretty much got boy clothes...^^;

Sighing Kakashi then went to buy more food...After that Kakashi portalled the stuff home and started getting things for a new room.

Ino rushed back to her home with Haruki, and started a bath.

"We should probably get you cleaned up."

Kakashi soon walked through the door with new things for the kid's room.

"Hmm now I have to paint the other room and stuff..." Kakashi sighs till he thought 'Why not paint something Rememberal?' Kakashi was soon done with the painting..

Looking at it you could tell it was something Kakashi loved a lot...

Ino and his flirting paradise book.

Ino paled as she stripped the small seven year old.

"Ka...Ka...KAKASHI!" she yelled, as she ran to the kid's room.

"IT...IT...IT!"

"Tisk Tisk Tisk...The Kid isn't an IT" Kakashi mocked ino as she was trying to tell him something.

Before he knew it he was dragged into the bathroom and he stared at the kid.

"Wow...Look at that...it's a boy...Good thing I only bought boys clothes..." Kakashi said smiling...

Ino looked at the kid then back at Kakashi.

"Wow... two times in one day," and once again, she fainted.

"Ssh don't tell your mommy about your walls..." Kakashi said as he started to wash the boy off...

Soon after that Kakashi helped the kid get dressed, made dinner for him and put the kid to sleep.

He then carried ino to his bed, laid her on it and cleaned her wounds. Soon he was also asleep near her.

Ino woke up at about three in the morning to the sound of crying next to her.

'Huh...? Oh right...'

She looked to the side to see Haruki sitting there.

"Haruki... shh, come here," she said, pulling the kid to her.

"There, there, it'll be alright."

Kakashi rolled over.

"Morning..." He pulled ino to himself and kissed her then kissed the kid on the forehead.

Ino and Haruki giggled.

"Sweetie... It's three o'clock in the morning. I'm going to go put him back to bed."

She picked up Haruki, and took him to his room.

"Good night, honey. Remember, if you need anything we're right where you can find us."

She was just about to close the door when she saw the mural.

"Grr... Kakashi..."

Kakashi smirked...

"I have to pay Haruki that 5bucks now...He woke her up to see the mural...just like I told him too...smart kid...he listens." Kakashi says laughing as he heard ino growl.

Ino walked back to her bed, and faced Kakashi.

"You ass," she said, before yawning.

Kakashi smiled and pulled her into a French kiss.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

Ino groaned.

"I'm tired, leave me alone."

Kakashi rolled his eyes..."Ok Night..." Kakashi then fell asleep after lying awake for awhile.

Ino soon fell asleep to dream of... do we really have to discuss things like "My Little Ponies" again?

The next morning ino and Kakashi were woken up by a little kid jumping on their bed.

"Go AWAY" Kakashi groaned throwing a pillow at whatever, as he tried to fall asleep again.

Ino threw her hand at Kakashi.

"Leave him alone..." she said, before throwing a pillow at Haruki too.

"Then you leave him alone." Kakashi said hiding under the covers trying to sleep longer.

But for his luck the kid still wouldn't leave...

"I'm going to the hokage's office...I'm sleeping on the desk!" Kakashi said grabbing his pillow.

Ino groaned, and looked up at Haruki.

"Alright, I give. What do you want?"

She said looking at the clock. Six...Ugh...

Kakashi looked around the Hokage wasn't even up yet.

Kakashi smirked while pushing the paper work off the desk and making himself comfy before he fell asleep again.

Haruki dragged Ino out of bed, and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Pancakes..?"

Ino yawned.

"Fine..."

"KAKASHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY DESK AND WHY DID YOU MESS UP MY PAPER WORK!" The Hokage had yelled which resulted in...Kakashi falling off the desk and falling to the ground.

"...Your desk is comfy?" Kakashi tried to reason.


	16. Sexual Tension

As Ino finished, the two sat down to eat.

"So tell me Haruki, what happened to your parents?" she asked calmly.

The boy sighed, and looked down.

"They were murdered by the man that you were looking for."

Ino looked up.

"I know it's a bit early... but I was thinking... you do need a home, so would you like me to adopt you as my own?"

Haruki smiled, and looked up an Ino.

"Really!"

The blonde nodded, and Haruki rushed over to her, hugging her.

Kakashi on the other hand was busy trying to hide from the Mad Hokage...He had soon come home and was now looking out the windows.

"Ino if anyone comes to the door...I'm not here" Kakashi said as he grabbed his towel and went ahead and took a shower...

Ino shook her head.

"What an idiot."

Then she heard a knock on the door, and smirked. She opened the door and looked out.

"Why Tsunade-sama, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Where... is... he...?"

Ino smiled.

"Shower attached to our bedroom, upstairs, take a left," she said, letting the Hokage in.

While Kakashi was in the shower he heard a commotion at the door...

"Damn...oh well if ino wants to play that...Heheh"

Kakashi says as he gets out of the shower.

Soon Kakashi was sitting on the counter the towel barely covering anything..."Kakashi!" The Hokage yelled running into the bathroom.

"Why hello Hokage...Wanna Join?" Kakashi said smirking...

Tsunade's eyes widened and blushed.

"WHAT! INO! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND'S TRYING TO CHEAT ON YOU!"

Ino dropped her fork.

"That... bastard...Haruki, shield your eyes."

Ino ran upstairs, and stood next to Tsunade.

Kakashi's smirk became wider. "Well hello...Wow...we now have a party...Can you say...Three some?" Kakashi asks getting up letting the towel fall to the ground as he walked towards them.

The two women growled and walked closer to him, pulling back their fists, and punching him firmly in the face.

"Bastard!" yelled Tsunade.

"How can you do that with a child in the house!" Ino screamed.

Kakashi glared at ino...

He walked into his room and got dressed and then without a word to ino Teleported to Gaara's house.

"Yo! Women problems?" Gaara asked him.

"Yep she would let out...You?" Kakashi asked.

"Same...*Sighs* Women can't possibly know how guys feel..." Gaara says.

"Well I'm going to get a room...I don't feel like going home...I got some kid ino wants to adopt...so Now She Will never let out...OY is your sister free?" Kakashi says joking around.

"You Wish...Pervert"

"Aren't we All?" Kakashi asks.

Ino sighed as Tsunade left.

"Well, it looks like the adoption will be finalized in a week."

Kakashi had alot of fun over the week he stayed their...

Let's say Him and naruto had ALOT in common.

Kakashi was busy painting his lovely mural on a sleeping Gaara right now...

Kakashi knew he needed to go home but he really needed a break from everything...

He knew if he went and got into a fight with ino...it wouldn't turn out pretty...for her...after all he still was a whole lot stronger then her.

Ino smiled, and signed the final paperwork.

"Well, there you are, Yamanaka Ino, you are now the guardian of Yamanaka Haruki."

She placed the paperwork in a small file.

"Congratulations!"

Ino smiled at the Hokage.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

The blonde and her new son walked through town, towards their house. Ino sighed.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

Ino smiled, and looked down.

"Nothing it's just... I wonder when Kakashi's going to be back, you know?"

Haruki nodded.

"Yeah..."

Kakashi decided he needed more time to cool off so instead of teleporting home he decided he would walk...alot easier and he could find an IM SORRY gift for his fiancée and the poor little boy Haruki.

Ino sighed as she watched the news, Haruki asleep with his head on her lap.

"Now for the weather!"

"Thanks, Bob, now the weather for tomorrow will be very rainy, just like today. And our seven day forecast? ...Rain."

Ino sighed.

"They're lucky I like the fuckin' rain..."

Kakashi finally made it to kohana drenched with some gifts for his little forming family...when him and ino would get married...he didn't know...and now he believes they shouldn't get married...it would mean ino wouldn't have to worry about the pain he would bring.

Ino yawned as she stared at the television.

"Wow... I didn't realize... how tired I was," she said.

Then she fell asleep.

Kakashi didn't want to go home but he did...While everyone was sleeping Kakashi repainted Haruki wall, Put the gift for Haruki on the bed with a ribbon around its neck spelling out I'm sorry.

Walking into the living room Kakashi moved ino into bed and laid a few outfits and jewelry on the bed...Also with a Note. After all the work Kakashi left the house and sunk into the hokage's office fixed up his mess and left a note for her.

After all that...and still drenched Kakashi knocked on naruto's door.

Opening it naruto noticed Kakashi.

"Can I stay here?" Kakashi asked walking in.

Ino woke up, and turned on her side, to feel a slight jab in her ribs.

"What in the-"

She looked to her side to see clothes and jewelry covering the bed.

"...Kakashi..."

Kakashi had slept on the couch rolling around.

Narutos couch was very lumpy...even the hokage's office desk was more comfortable.

Kakashi sighed...Everyone would be so much happier if he just disappeared.

Ino walked into Haruki's room, and told him she'd be right back, grabbed and umbrella, and walked outside.

"Let's see... first person to know where Kakashi is...? Naruto."

*Yawns* "KAKASHI SENSEI! IM HUNGRY!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down on the couch.

"Make something then...Shessh this is your house...the hokage's desk is so much better right about now...even sakura's house would be fine...as long as she doesn't jump me." Kakashi muttered rolling around to sleep again.

Ino rang on Naruto's doorbell.

'Come on, open up, moron.'

Naruto looked at the door...

"I'm not here..." Kakashi mumbled as he pulled the covers over himself again.

Naruto opened the door and looked at Ino.

"Wanna fix me some food? I'll tell you where you're lover is."

Ino smiled.

"Sure."

Kakashi's eyes opened...

"Well...I guess I should leave now...Wonder if Neji will let me stay at his place."

Kakashi got up and was about to leave when ino spotted him.

'shit'

Ino stared at Kakashi.

"So, Kakashi, what exactly was the point of you avoiding Haruki and I? He thinks you hate him now, you know that?"

"I thought so...so I got him a puppy...and well...it's better if I disappeared anyways"

Kakashi said looking at ino.

"And hurt everyone around you by leaving? Do you realize just how much pain you put both of us through!"

Kakashi sighed...

"I know that's why I came back...I'm sorry...I can't say it enough but I'm sorry."

Kakashi got on his hands and knees and started to repeat sorry for about as long as it took for ino to forgive him.

Ino rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him up.

"You're such an idiot. Come on we need to go home. I've been quite..." she looked back at him, "frustrated."

Kakashi grinned... "Ill get the shower ready" Kakashi joked as he got up and went home with ino.

Naruto on the other hand was crying because he didn't get his food.

Ino walked in the house as a small black lab jumped on her.

"...Kakashi, I thought you were kidding..."

"Why would I do that?" Kakashi asked as he pets the puppy.

"Well you like my apology gifts?"Kakashi asked ino.

Ino smiled, and pointed at what she was wearing after she took off her jacket. A rather small, tight fitting black long sleeved, turtleneck that showed off her toned stomach, and a pair of tight fitting black jeans, with a black necklace.

"You know, I think I do. But I think they would look better off of me."

Kakashi smirked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Kakashi says pushing her onto the bed and tugging at her shirt.

Soon the shirt was off and he skillfully unbuckled her bra while he massaged her neck with kisses.

"Jeez, aren't you a little excited?" she giggled, looking down at him.

"I've been hanging out with deprived guys...yes I might be excited." Kakashi says before he starts to work with her chest.

Massaging and anything else he could think of to make ino moan his name into the morning light.

"Daddy, why are you on top of Mommy?"

Ino's eyes shot open.

"Oh, shit."

Haruki was standing in the doorway, puppy on top of head, rubbing his eyes.

Kakashi grinned...

"I'm helping her... she was chocking...I needed to give her CPR...so I need to do this to save mommies life...go back to sleep now" Kakashi says to Haruki.

Haruki shrugged.

"Whatever," he said, heading outside.

"Oh, and next time you guys are having sex, try to keep it down, will ya?"

When the door closed, Ino started laughing.

"Damn...kid..." Kakashi says getting off ino.

"I'm taking a shower...I never really got to finish before you and Hokage came in..." Kakashi grabbed his towel and went into the shower.

Ino sat there quietly.

"...A week ago?"

"...Well...I haven't been able to take a relaxing shower since..." Kakashi said correcting himself as he started washing his body.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Right."

Kakashi soon got out of the shower and got dressed..."So how have things here been?"

Ino turned to him and glared.

"How do you think?"

Kakashi jumped back.

"I'm sorry how many times I need to tell you that!" Kakashi said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I can't tell you how much I'm sorry about that...What do you want me to do? Make like rabbits and help you release that stress?" Kakashi questioned with that perverted glint in his eyes.

"Well... We could take the chance of my son walking in on us again... or say screw it, and well... you get the point."

"Maybe naruto will baby sit if we give him food!" Kakashi jokes. He watched ino as he lay on the bed.

Ino sat there for a second, finger raised to her lips, in a thinking pose.

"Naaaaaah," she said, as she leapt onto him, and pinned him to the bed.

Kakashi smirked looking at ino who hovered over him

"This is what I was thinking...I think I'll enjoy this...in more ways than one." Kakashi says.

Ino smiled.

"Again? So naughty," she said, kissing him deeply.

Kakashi's hands went around to the front of her shirt as he started messing around. Kakashi started to French kiss her still playing. As she started moaning and panting only making Kakashi wanting it even more.

Ino sat up, and make quick work of both of their shirts, pulling him up with her, still straddling him, and kissing him once more.

Kakashi groaned into her mouth as he played more with her chest.

Kakashi growled in her mouth then pulled her closer, the friction between them too making him want her more.

Ino moaned slightly into his mouth, pushing him back down, and began stroking his chest and stomach, kissing his neck.

Moaning silently Kakashi's hands run down to Ino's pants. He pulled at the belt hoops pulling her closer to himself.

Ino smirked, and slowly slid down to his pants, pulling them down, leaving him in his boxers.

Kissing her Kakashi slowly pushed her off the bed.

"Night!" Kakashi yelled snuggling into the covers sighing happily while ino lay on the ground in pain from the sexual tension.


	17. Devil Children

Ino lay on the ground and watched Kakashi sleep happily in bed. She was sure they were finally going to get to it...but it seems Kakashi's not ready to wow her world. Ino Groaned and climbed in bed thinking of anything but what could have happened. The next morning Kakashi was gone...

Ino looked around by didn't find him...

Kakashi on the other hand was training some new kids...The Hokage thought it was time for the Next year of rookies to get their senseis.

Kakashi was stuck with some wild immature kids as usual.

But this time...he could get used to it...or not.

He had three girls, they were fighting over Kakashi.

Kakashi sighs sitting down opening his book he began to read waiting for the sisters to calm down.

Which problem wouldn't happen?

About an hour later the girls had tuckered themselves out and were sprawled around the ground. "KAKASHI-SENSAI!" Naruto voice was heard around the village.

"Come on girls it's about time you all meet my old team..." Kakashi told them. The three girls ran and connected their hands to his...

Groaning Kakashi continued to walk to the Raman bar where his overactive student would be. People who were out on the street pointed and swooned at the teacher and girls. At the Raman bar was Naruto, sakura and sasuke.

"Naruto I'm here..." Kakashi said in a Why am I here again voice.

"Sensei...who are the runts?" Naruto asked.

Chuckling Kakashi answered.

"My new team."

The team's jaws dropped. "B..But aren't you are sensei?" Sakura asked..."Yes but I'm there's now too."Kakashi said sitting down as the girls fought over who would sit next to him.

"Heh...They LOVE their new sensei." Sasuke smirked.

Sakura jaw dropped once again.

"YOU THREE WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?" Sakura yelled pointing at them.

"Old hag SHUT UP but are names are...Rini, Mina, and Kira."

"...Old...Hag!" Sakura fell to the ground in defeat as the little girls fought to sit next their new hot sensei. Ino had been walking around and happened end at the Raman bar with her son. Seeing Kakashi and 3 girls fighting over him made her mad. Running over there she jumped in to his lap and kissed him directly on the lips in front of everyone.

The girls fell to the ground as naruto also followed but not from shock...from laughter.

Ino looked at the girls with pride. Yes Kakashi was her man no one else.

Rini, Mina and kira all made their way to Kakashi. Crying they glomped Kakashi.

"SENSEI! THAT HAG SCARED US AND WE SCRAPED ARE LEGS AND NOW WERE NOT PERFECT FOR YOU!" The girl sobbed in his shirt.

Sweat dropping Kakashi sighed as ino went to pulverize the girls.

"IM NOT A HAG YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Ino yelled. "No...You're not a hag...Your everything I want" Kakashi says kissing ino on the lips.

In a second Kakashi felt himself being chocked.

Looking down the girls were chocking him.

Sakura hit them on their heads and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei are you alright? Do you need me to do CPR?" Sakura asked puckering her lips ready to kiss Kakashi.

"Sakura! GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!" Ino yelled. Naruto, sasuke and Kakashi sweat dropped. "Sensei...I don't even think my fan club tried to kill me." Sasuke said looking fearfully at the little girls, who were making their way towards Kakashi and the boys.

Imagine the day of the dead...the movie...where zombies come from the dead and kill people...this was worst...The girls eyes were glowing pure red...they were like demons...with a cute sadistic smile on their lips. The boys cringed as they all got up and high tailed it to the hokage's office to get Kakashi reassigned.

"HOKAGE THEY ARE PURE EVIL!" The boys were in the office all day with all windows covered...doors locked.

The Hokage didn't want to believe that those three adorable shy girls were the devils recarnations. Well that was problea over the top but they were remarkably close.


	18. This Means War!

Kakashi, Sasuke and naruto were busy in the hokage's office hiding out from the Evilness that wanted Kakashi.

"Kakashi and boys go home...those girls are not EVIL!" The Hokage said.

"YES THEY ARE!" Kakashi yelled back as the doors were slammed open and the three girls were running in dragging Sakura and ino beat up and well...passed out.

Kakashi screamed and hid behind sasuke.

The girls looked at the Hokage.

"They were fighting and well...we brought them here to see if you could heal them?" The girls said.

The Hokage looked at them and then to Kakashi.

"They aren't evil..." She said.

The girls dropped sakura and ino and went to Kakashi.

"SENSEI!" They yelled and hugged Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and grabbed ino and pulled the girls off of him.

"I'm going home..." He announced.

"Ok...So...what should I put?"

Naruto asked him.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked annoyed.

"Well what do you want it to say?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT?" Kakashi yelled looking at naruto.

"Well your tombstone of course... hmm I was thinking of something like Kakashi Copy Eye Ninja...Only if he lived longer then I would have more to say about him...or even something like...

When everyone else failed to kill him...three seemly harmless girls accomplished it...or Uhhh How about...DEATH BY FAN GIRLS!" Naruto said looking at him with a smile on his face.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled mad about this whole thing...

He looked down at ino and then walked out of the room, as soon as he did that he teleported to the house and grabbed his son and then teleported to Gaara's home.

"Gaara I'm staying here...stalker fan students are after me..." Kakashi told Gaara as he was now in front of Gaara's desk anyways.

"Ya..Ya...I understand...the house you were in before with ino...that can be your home when you visit because well you visit alot...lately" Gaara said shaking his head as he started going home.

Kakashi turned around and went to the house ino and him had shared for awhile and lays her down on the bed along with his son.

The next morning, Ino woke up and seen her son lying on the bed beside her. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen...

'Where'd that pervert get to?' Ino thought as she climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen she noticed Kakashi reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

"Hey ino...you got this from the Hokage back in our village...it says you need to leave right now if you're going to make it." Kakashi told ino as he got up to go see if the child was awake yet.

Ino looked at Kakashi as he walked off and to her ring... "Lately we haven't been able to be near each other..." Ino sighs as she walks out of the house and starts her journey back home.

(To Kakashi)

Kakashi watched ino run off and sighed...he knew something bad was going to happen to her but he couldn't stop her...it wasn't the way of the ninja...plus there was nothing he could do...Her father was missing and she was on a search for him...if he is still alive that is.

Kakashi looked at his son and then to the paper he had gotten earlier today.

It was a Missing child report...with a picture of his "child"...he was taking the child to his rightful parents later on today...he didn't want ino worrying about anything while she's on a mission.

"Hey...wake up...we have to go somewhere today" Kakashi said as he shook Haruki awake...

"Wha...what do you want daddy?" Haruki had said while rubbing his eyes.

As Haruki got dressed Kakashi packed some things he would need for the trip to and from the village.

"I'm ready!" Haruki yelled running and jumping on Kakashi's back...

"Well were off then."

(Back To ino)

"Hmm so the Hokage said the kid nappers went to the west into the fire region?" Ino looked around confused and shrugged.

Walking on she noticed a cave and ran to it...

'I bet this is where they have my father...and once I get him back I'll be back to Kakashi and will finally get married to him ^/^' ino thought as she ran in and looked around.

"...FATHER!" Running to his battered body which lay on the ground bloody and cut up.

"...dad? ...dad you can't do this...wake up...DAD...Come on...I'm your baby girl...aren't I? You don't want me to cry...d..Do...you?" Ino fell to the ground and burst into tears as she would push her father trying to get him up and moving again. "Come...on...mom can't handle the shop by her self...what about when I get married...*More tears cascaded down Ino's face* who will walk me down the aisle?" Ino would hit the ground every once in a while getting her hands cut up and bruised.

"..Dad..." Ino got up the tears still falling from her eyes...

"Ill avenge you...I swear." She picked up her father and ran out of the cave...

"Stay her until I can bury you."

Running back into the cave she looked around... She noticed some knifes and whips...along with some chains all covered in her father's blood...

"Oh...My GOD...WHY...WHY OUT OF EVERYONE IT HAD TO BE MY FATHER!" Ino Yelled as more tears fell from her eyes.

(Back to Kakashi)

It took about 4 hours but they were finally at the house.

Knocking on the door Kakashi waited for someone to answer.

A beautiful women answered and seen the child on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Kuro...Where have you been? I've been worried sick." The mother starts crying.

Kuro climbs off of Kakashi's shoulders and ran into his mother's arms.

"Mommy!" Kuro exclaimed as he started crying.

"Thank you mister...I'm Very grateful for you bringing my child back to me..." The lady said.

"It's not a problem...it's a part of being a Ninja...It's one of my duties..." Kakashi said sorrowfully.

He actually started to miss the child that he took care of for more than 7months.

"Kakashi...I'd like if you could still come and visit me...when you and ino get married..." Kuro said hyperly...

"Sure...I'd love to visit...ill mail you if anything happened to me or ino...alright" Kakashi told kuro.

Kuro Nods...

"I'd Like That."

"Well then I'll be going then." Kakashi said as he started walking away.

"Wait...Kakashi..Sir...I was wondering...I have a sickness and I'm not sure how long I'll live...so would you...like to be Kuro's God Father?" The lady said...

"YA...Come on be my God Father...after all you were a good father to me for the small time." Kuro said.

"...Heh...sure I'd like that...well bye then" Kakashi said as he began to run back to the sand village.

(To Ino)

*Clap...Clap...Clap*

"Wonderful...you have found us have you...I noticed by seeing your father's body in the front of the cave...good burning material. Heheheh" Ino turned around and noticed Orochimaru.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY FATHER...Why.." Ino yelled tears falling from her eyes.

"Because...I was bored...he looked like a perfect target." Orochimaru said shrugging his shoulders.

"...You...were...BORED!" Ino yelled leaping at orochimaru with her weapons drawn.

Orochimaru jumped back barely missing the tip of the knife.

"Heh...you'll have to do better than that" Orochimaru said taunting ino.

(Back to Kakashi)

Ino had been gone for too long and you had been back at the house for more than 6hours. It was already around 8pm.

'Where are you ino?' Kakashi thought franticly.

"Screw this..." Kakashi teleported back to Kohana and rand to the west.

After running for about an hour, Kakashi noticed a pile of bones which were still steaming...

"...They didn't..."

Kakashi muttered running into the cave to find ino on the ground with a huge gash in her head and plenty of cuts on her body.

"Kuso."

Kakashi grabbed her and teleported to Kohana and ran to the hokage's office knowing it was faster going there then to the hospital and waiting for the Hokage to show up.

"HOKAGE!" Kakashi yelled running in the office holding ino to his body tightly.

"WHAT...oh...ino...what happened to her?" The Hokage asked...

"I don't know the mission to find her father was successful too...bad her father was already dead when she got there."

Kakashi explained.

"Oh shit...give me her...she might die soon from blood loss...hurry get out of here...the faster you leave the faster I can start." The Hokage yelled at Kakashi.

"Oh right." Kakashi yelled as he jolted out of the room.

-6 hours later-

"Kakashi...I have some news...Ino's awake and doing fine but...she doesn't remember she's engaged to you...heres the engagement ring...back...im sorry kakashi but im going to have to forbid you of ever being that close to ino again...if you do...she will have a break down which could in short terms give her a heart attack and killing her." The Hokage said.

"But...your free to go out with the other mature girls...seeing as out of all the sensei's your one of the youngest and most trustworthy in my books that ill allow it..." The Hokage told you.

"...Thanks Hokage..." Kakashi said sorrowfully as he walked out of the hospital.

Sighing Kakashi put the ring in his vest and walked around the village.

New's has gotten around the village to not ever mention that Kakashi and ino had been going out...for fear ino would hear and break down and die.

Every girl looked at Kakashi with a new lust...He was a free man now...Though...he wasn't sure he wanted it that way...

Kakashi being dazed didn't see the girl in front of him until it was too late.

"Oh sorry...Hinata...I'm truly sorry for bumping into you." Kakashi said.

"No...Its fine...I heard about ino...I'm sorry about you Kakashi- Sensei...your lonely again...do you miss ino?" Hinata asked.

"Well...actually I do but then I don't...me and her weren't all that close and therefore...I'm going to search for the one girl I can't live without." Kakashi said as he smiled at Hinata which made Hinata go into a blushing rage.

Ino had just been released from the hospital and couldn't put her finger on it but she believed she forgot something very important.

Walking on the streets alone she noticed Kakashi sensei talking to Hinata...and that's when it hit her...She was in love with Kakashi...she was going to get married to him...and here he was talking to another girl...

'The nerve of that man...' Ino thought.

Running up to Kakashi she grabbed his hand.

"Kakashi-Koi...when we getting married?" Ino asked innocently as if to say HAH beat that Hinata.

"What are you talking about ino? You love Sasuke...and we were never getting married." Kakashi told you and walked away.

'What...I know we were getting married...what's going on.?' Finding Naruto you threated him.

"Why is Kakashi ignoring me?" ino asked.

"He's suppost to...orders from the Hokage...she said if he continued a relationship with you...you would break down and die...so he's not allowed near you in that way anymore." Naruto yelled ducking before you hit him.

'What...why would the Hokage do this.?'

Walking back to the hokage's office you hear a voice you know all too well..

"Hello...Hinata" Kakashi said slyly as he kissed Hinata on the lips.

'Ohh...this means war Hinata'

Ok I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It's very old back when I was in high school.

Anyways I know some of you all might prefer a sequel with Ino and Kakashi since that's how it started out I'm letting you all know I have two sequels. One of Hinata and another with Ino. So ill post them both once I'm don't typing them up. Now I'll be working my glee story and transformers story I'm writing.


End file.
